My One Regret
by uleftamarkonmyheart
Summary: It's been 5 years since Robin and Patrick have seen each other. He left her pregnant and returns to town with another woman. Can Patrick make amends with Robin and his child, or will they both reject him? PLEASE R&R! Chapter 14 Updated.
1. The Mistake

_This is my first fic, so please be nice. I was sitting at my computer and this idea came to mind. I began writing and, well, here I am. All characters belong to ABC, except Bailee, Layla, and any other future characters I decide to make up. Let me say, I wasn't sure aobut putting this up, but hey, I'm giving it a shot. This chapter is pretty long though, it's the first thing I wrote. Bailee is my best friend's name so that's where I got that from. And Layla is the who called me a whore and punched me in front of like 10 of my friends. This pretty much follows gh until about September. The story takes place in approximatley 2010._

Patrick Drake slowly walked into the park, aware of the fact that a blonde woman was keeping stride with him. _Why am I marrying a model?_ he asked himself for the millionth time since Layla got down on one knee. Yep, that's right. _Layla_ proposed. It was ironic, actually. He had met Layla at a bar in Atlanta, where he had fled after The Day. He though of it as in capitals. The Day; when his world crashed down, when he made the biggest mistake of his life. The Day, when he let Robin go.

He had walked out, without a word. Leaving the only woman he had ever loved holding that blue stick, tears welling in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks. Her trembling hand pushing back a lock of her dark chestnut colored hair.

_Why_, he asked himself? He panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. They took all of the precautions. They had been safe. Everything was fine. Then Robin had called him, asking him to come home because she needed to talk. Not knowing what to expect, Patrick prepared himself for whatever he thought she might throw at him. A baby never crossed his mind. Never in a million years would he expect the words that came out of her mouth. _"P-Patrick? I'm….I'm pregnant." _Her small, quiet voice echoed in his brain.

He had panicked. He freaked out. He left without saying even a word to her. He shut the door, walked to his car, put his keys in the ignition, and drove. He drove around in circles.

A baby. He and Robin were having a baby. Together, they had created a life. It was incomprehensible. He was a doctor, for Christ's sake! He should know about such things. He was fully prepared to turn back towards their apartment when a thought entered his mind. A kid. A little child who would look towards him, look up to him. Would call him daddy and kiss him on the cheek. He was not ready. He wasn't even close to ready. So he kept driving south, not even braking once. He couldn't do it. He couldn't be a father. He didn't want to end up like his own father. He drove until his car ran out of gas.

He called one of his buddies and asked him to pack up his apartment and send him his stuff. He couldn't face Robin. He wanted to see her so badly, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. So he moved to Atlanta, Georgia. He started a new job. He met new people. There were new lives to save in the hustle and bustle of St. Steven's. There was only one thing missing.

Every morning he'd wake up and wonder if Robin got morning sickness. Two months after his move he wondered if there was a bump on her flat stomach. He wondered what the ultrasounds looked like. He wondered if she left the baby kick. He wondered if it was a boy or girl. He knew Robin wouldn't care, as long as he or she was healthy and HIV negative.

He thought back to the day the baby would have been conceived. Robin had told him September 26th. Two weeks earlier there had been a convention in Long Island and they had attended together. They joked over a dinner and went back to their room. He knew that Robin's meds messed with her cycle, but he knew well enough that if she had a period it would have been a few days before October.

It made sense. Robin had gotten sick after that but they had assumed it was just from her meds. Never in a million years would he think she was pregnant. But if the baby was conceived in early September, the baby would be born around June. A summer baby. He could see Robin and their child sitting in the sunlight in the park. In all of his dreams, it was a baby girl. Who would grow up to be as strong as her mother, and as charming as her father. Finally, June came around. Every day, he wondered. Is today the day I become a father? Is it today? He bought the newspaper from Port Charles and scanned the 'New Arrivals' section. Then, his heart stopped.

6/10 2:38 PM  
Bailee Madison Scorpio, 6lbs, 5 ounces  
General Hospital  
Mother: R. Scorpio

He was a father. He had a daughter. It took everything he had not to jump up and dial Robin's number and ask her how the baby was. He glanced at the calendar. The paper was 3 days old. His daughter was 3 days old. She would be beautiful like her mother, and wrinkle free by then. He could see Robin in the hospital bed, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in pink. The days passed slowly. Every moment he was aware that there was a baby out there that was partially his. A month and a half later, he got a letter in the mail.

_Drake,  
Bet you weren't expecting to hear from me. I had Robert run you through the scanner. This does not mean I am fine with you or the way you left things with my niece but since Felecia is standing over me I must be nice or I will have to apologize. Robin does not know I am writing this. Well, you should know by now that you have a daughter. She is so beautiful. She has her mother's eyes and face, and I think she has your dimple. That one is going to be a heartbreaker. What I'm writing you for is not easy. I am asking you to give up all claims to Bailee. It is for the best. We need to know that you can not come here and expect to take your daughter. I know it must be hard for you, but understand that this is in the best interests of both Robin and Bai. I encourage you to have no further contact with Robin, or anyone in Port Charles. Robin is having a hard enough time dealing with what to do. But don't worry. She is in good hands. She's moving in with her friend Brenda into an apartment close by my house. Georgie and Maxie are elated to have a niece and Liz and Emily are thrilled to be co-godmothers with Brenda. Bailee is healthy. She's got a set of lungs on her, though. Man, can that kid howl. Of course, she quiets down whenever Robin enters the room. And she screams whenever Luke gets near her. I'll give her this, she's got good judgment for a 2 month old. In case you are wondering, Nikolas, Jax, and Lucky are godfathers. Robin could not and downright refused to pick two out of all her friends and settle on picking only one godparent so she went a little crazy. Well, in the words of Lulu, Bailee is going to have the craziest family out there, being connected to Scorpios, Devanes, Cassadines, Spencers, Jacks, and Quartermaines. But we know how to have a party! Your father wishes you well. He is happy to be a grandpa, but is willing to keep his distance if he has to. I am hoping you will do the same. I hope your life goes well,  
Malcolm Scorpio_

Patrick was crushed. He was supposed to give up all claims on Bailee, just like that. He tried the name out quietly in his apartment. "Bailee. Bai-lee." It washed over his tongue. He could get used to saying it. He could see Robin yelling at her for being late for school.

Then he realized something. Madison. It was his mother's name. He was so preoccupied with thoughts of everything else, he had not taken into account her name. He had never told Robin his mother's full name. It was always Mattie Drake. But then, Noah must have told Robin. She must have chosen that as her middle name. He sighed and reached into the envelope. He licked his lips and ran his hand over his face. He had to sign the papers. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to. He closed his eyes as the pen hit the paper.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick walked with his arm in Layla's. She had no idea about Bailee. Noah called occasionally. He had informed Patrick that she was negative for HIV. He said that she was getting bigger every day, and that Robin was a great mother. He called and told him that she said her first word "look", even though it sounded more like "yook" He called when she took her first steps. He called and talked about Bailee. It seemed to fill the hole in his chest but leave him with a dull ache that didn't go away. Every moment of every day he thought about Bailee. He longed to feel her hair and hold her. He longed to envelope Robin in his arms and never let go.

He returned his gaze to Layla. She had been an accident. She was a patron at the bar, Chameleon in the outskirts of Atlanta. They had struck up a conversation. They set up a date. Patrick saw it as a rebound. Layla saw it as an opportunity to get a hot man. He was still emotional about the whole situation about Robin and in a moment of weakness he took her to his apartment.

After, she began talking about their future and what kind of house they were going to buy and the furniture they would choose. Layla said 'we' and 'us' like she had always said it. She called him 'babe' and always ranted, raved, and bragged about her new hotshot surgeon boyfriend. Patrick had went along with it, pretending that every time they kissed he was kissing Robin, and every time they slept together he was sleeping with Robin.

He had dreams so vivid, where he was lying next to Robin early in the morning, arguing about who was going to change Bailee's diapers. Of course, it would always be Robin. Her meds didn't allow her to sleep deeply so she woke up at the slightest noise. Patrick, on the other hand, could be asleep next to a marching band playing full force and not even flinch or move. So now he and Layla were engaged. They were back in New York, headed for Port Charles. Patrick remembered the conversation that led to the trip.

"_Babe?" Layla asked, walking out of the bathroom and running a comb through her wet hair. "Babe!" she asked, more insistently when Patrick didn't answer.  
He grunted, glancing up from his magazine and looking at her. He raised his eyebrow in question.  
"So I was thinking, how totally cool it would be if we, like, went back to see your father in wherever he lives, Port William or whatever. So he could meet me, you know. I'm sure he'll totally love me. Just like you already do!" Layla beamed, pushing Patrick's magazine away and plopping down on his lap.  
Her face looked stretched and fake, kind of like a Barbie Doll crossed with Pamela Anderson and Janice Dickinson. She was nothing like the natural beauty Robin was. He found himself constantly comparing Layla to Robin, and there was no contest. Robin hands down. Patrick shook his head.  
"I don't think that is such a good idea, Layla." he said  
"Why not?" Layla pouted. It was a fake pout, nothing like Robin's---STOP IT! He yelled at himself. He was not going to think about Robin. But doing that would be hard if they returned to Port Charles. Layla ran her hands up and down his chest. Her hands were big, almost one and a half sizes bigger than Robin's…He mentally kicked himself.  
"Because," he began carefully. "I just don't think they'll be thrilled to see me. There was an issue--"  
"One we can solve, right!" she chirped, jumping up. "It'll be fun, won't it? There's no issue that Layla can't solve. Unless," she grinned devilishly. "Unless you've got some big secret or something in Port William."  
"Charles." he corrected.  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. They're both hot princes."  
He wanted to mention something about Port Charles' own prince, Nikolas Cassadine, but decided against it. That conversation could lead to Robin, and, well, he just didn't want to go there with Layla.  
"And if we go to Port Charles, we can invite all of your old friends to the wedding! We should invite all of your old girlfriends and let them know that Dr. Patrick Drake is taken for good." she giggled. Patrick fought the urge to slap her or something else, but held himself back. He was taken. He was taken by Robin Scorpio, and no one else could even come close to matching her. But then, he realized, if he went to Port Charles he might get to see Bailee. She would be almost four years old. He couldn't believe he had made it for years. Bailee would probably be a chatterbox, a combination of both Robin and his childhood personas. A firecracker, that was for sure._

That was the last thought that entered his brain before he walked into the park and was greeted by the sight of the only woman he ever loved and a tiny, brown haired girl, the child he never knew.

TBC... 


	2. A talk

Okay, for this chapter, I debated between doing another Patrick POV/flashback, a Robin POV/flashback, or just a POV. So, I went with my Robin POV. Bailee is less than a week from being four. She's smart and she is in all day preschool. Alan is NOT dead in this fic, I couldn't do it. Noah is a part of Bailee's life and she knows him as Uncle No. She does know who he is and that his son is her dad but she doesn't know what happened. Elizabeth did have Lucky's babies, twins, Kyle and Katie. They are married, Maxie happened but they never actually slept together, just kissed. Nik and Emily are together and they have Spencer and another baby, Joshua. Brenda moved back to Rome a year ago but she is currently visiting and staying at a hotel. When Bailee was two Robin moved from the apartment to a little house. Jason moved with Sam to Detroit (only because I live 15 minutes away) and Sonny is no longer in the mob because he was shot and is currently paralyzed (I decided he CAN NOT run the "coffee business" from a wheelchair and I hate the whole stupid Sonny-Jason-Carly-Sam thing and all the mob crap in GH.) so mob activity is pretty much at a standstill. Carly and Robin have somewhat reconciled. They don't spew insults at each other but they don't go out to coffee together or have girl's nights in. Lucky, Liz, Nik, Emily, and Robin are all good friends. Their children best friends and they are the new Four Musketeers. Oh, and I realized for the timeline to work out, it had to be 2011. So it is June 2011, which in this fic is present day.

thank you Katelyn Huddleston (you are totally awesome) and Mr. Huddleston for letting me give you a brain tumor and my baby cousin Sidney for the whole Ariel conversation that we had one night. Oh, and thank you Chloe for being a brat and getting me to write this chapter at four in the morning. This story is dedicated to Dovie Gregerson.

Friday, June 10th, 2011

Motherhood, Robin Scorpio decided, was not a simple task. It wasn't for any mother who raised a child, and it was especially difficult if the child in question was as stubborn as her mother and as mischievous as her father, and it was even harder when the mother in question was single, HIV positive, and had a full-time job. Robin tried to count the crises she's encountered that very morning while trying to get Bailee ready for her party.

Bailee had woken an hour before she was supposed to, depriving her mother an hour to go over her paperwork for her newest case, Bill Huddleston, a 40-something year old with a small brain tumor. She gave Bailee a birthday kiss, turned on Blue's Clues for her, and tried to finish her work. Bailee had decided she did not want to be ignored by her mommy on her birthday and threw a tantrum. So instead figuring a way to save Mr. Huddleston's life, she was reading a very ornery three year old her favorite story, The Little Mermaid.

"Ariel said goodbye to her friends under the sea. She and her prince were together forever. The Little Mermaid's wish had finally come true. And they lived happily ever after." Robin finished, closing the book.

Bailee looked up at her mother with her dark, amber eyes. "Mommy," the little girl asked.

"Hmm?" Robin asked, setting the book on the ground. "Why did Ariel leave the sea?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "I don't know, Bai. Maybe she just liked land better."

"But why?" Bailee questioned.

"Well," Robin began, smiling, "Maybe she just got sick of the sea. And her prince was on land, so she probably wanted to be with him."

Bailee looked pensive. "If I was Ariel, I'd _never_ leave to ocean, not even for a prince." she declared with conviction.

"Never, ever?" Robin asked. "Not even if I was on land?"

Bailee shook her head and looked up at her mom. "If you were on land, I'd leave the ocean, mommy. I wouldn't mind leaving the ocean if it were you. Just not some rotten old prince who almost married that evil witch!"

Robin laughed. "What about Uncle Nik? He's a prince. Would you leave the ocean for him?"

"Maybe." Bailee bit her lip. "Only if he gave me fudge mint ice cream and let me ride a pony." she decided.

Robin had started getting Bailee ready for school when Brenda banged on the door. "Robs, you and the munchkin awake yet?"

"Aunt Brenda!" the little girl squealed, wriggling delightedly "But don't call me munchkin anymore!!"

"Yeah, we're in the kitchen, Bren." Robin said, ignoring her daughter's last outburst and setting Bailee's favorite breakfast, blueberry waffles, in front of her. The front door opened and Brenda crossed the entry hall into the dining room.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Brenda said, kissing her niece's cheek.

Bailee smiled and nodded and Brenda turned her attention to Robin.

"We still on for Saturday?" Robin had made a deal with Alan so she could take Friday and Saturday off work. Friday she was spending the day with Mac, Felicia, the girls, her parents, and Brenda. Saturday would be Bailee's birthday in the park, with the Lansings, the Spencers, the Cassadines, and most of the Quartermaines. Robin nodded. "We're still on. But you'll have to go pick up the pizza before 2 so we can eat before Lucky has to go back to the station."

Brenda nodded. "Okay." then she squealed excitedly. "I can't believe Bailee's four already!"

Robin laughed. "Neither can I. It seems like it was only yesterday I was changing diapers and warming up bottles. "

Brenda smiled. "Well, I'll get out of your hair and let you handle _your_ kid. See you later, sis."

Robin waved her away and looked down into Bailee's eyes. "Okay, missy. If you want to go to Papa Mac's house later you need a bath." Bailee made a face but grudgingly complied. A half hour and what seemed like ten hundred bubbles later Bailee was dressed in jean shorts and a lavender butterfly tank top. Robin set her on the counter and worked on brushing out her daughter's dark hair. She pulled it into two matching ponytails and tied them with white elastics.

Bailee jumped down off the counter and wrinkled her tiny freckled nose. "Do you think Aunt Maxie's dog will lick me again this time?" Robin remembered the experience Bailee shared with the rambunctious collie. "I don't think so." "Good." Bailee said. "I don't like him. I only like Zoey." Zoey was their Dalmatian puppy, who was still sound asleep under the covers of Robin's bed.

Robin picked Bailee up from the ground and carried her downstairs. Bailee rested her head on Robin's arm and let her tiny arms hang loosely around her neck.

"Mommy," Bailee asked softly, out of nowhere.

"What? Robin asked.

"Does my daddy not love me anymore? Is that why he left?"

Robin took a sharp intake of breath. No one had even alluded to Patrick and his absence for almost two years and hearing it from her own daughter's mouth made it even harder. How was she supposed to explain everything to a four year old?

Robin set Bailee down on the couch and kneeled in front of her, looking straight into her questioning eyes. She took both of her hands and held them gently. What was she supposed to say? What could she possibly say to make Bailee understand?

Bailee's chocolate eyes displayed her as the epitome of childlike innocence. Robin could tell her that the sky was orange and the earth rotated backwards and there was no doubt that Bailee would believe it. That left Robin with a choice to make. Did she go for the entire truth, or did she tell her daughter something that could be falsified and incorrect but would save her from a lifetime of heartbreak? Bailee was only four, she still believed in Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny and that when she lost a tooth one day a fairy would come into her room give her money. So would Robin add to that by telling her what Bailee's big heart longed to hear, that her father _did_ love her, even the Robin was not even close to convinced that it was at all true? But if she told Bailee that her father left her without a thought, would that scar Bailee irreparably? Robin knew all about childhood traumas, and determinedly decided to protect her daughter no matter what. Robin settled on one answer and one answer only as she looked her daughter in the eye.

"No." she said finally, firmly. "Your daddy loves you."

"Then if he loves me, why doesn't he come back!"

Robin closed her eyes, fighting back tears. "It's not that simple, sweetie. Your daddy was scared."

"Of what? Me?" Bailee asked, a tear sliding down her cheek. Robin gently brushed the tear away.

"He was afraid of not being enough for you, that he wouldn't be a good daddy to you."

"But how did he know? He wouldn't know if he was a good daddy or not unless he tried." Bailee looked down, her eyes focusing on the soft cushion of the couch. "He could have at least _tried_ and let _you_ decide if he was a good daddy or not."

Robin pulled her crying daughter close to her. "I know, Bai. He could have tried, but he didn't."

"So he's a chicken." came Bailee's muffled reply. She looked up at her mother, staying in the embrace.

"He was too afraid to even try so that makes him a chicken. He's a chicken and I hate him."

"Sweetie," Robin began, not sure how the conversation turned from _why doesn't daddy love me _to _I hate daddy_.

Bailee shook her head. "I don't need a daddy. I have you mommy, and I love you so much and I know you love me. And I have Uncle Lucky and Uncle Nik and Uncle Jax, and they love me too. So I don't need my daddy. I'm okay without him. I have been. Because I have you." Bailee finished, wrapping her arms tighter around Robin's neck. Robin held Bailee closer and inhaled the scent of her Dora the Explorer bubble bath mixed with her coconut shampoo. Robin pulled back after a moment and looked at her daughter. "You have me. You'll _always_ have me, even if something ever happens to me. I love you, Bailee Madison, and nothing will ever change that." Bailee looked up. "Promise? You'll always love me?" Robin nodded. "Always. Nothing will ever keep me from loving my beautiful little girl" Bailee smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes. That was never a good sign. "Okay. You know your favorite lamp that Zoey broke?"

"Mm hmm." Robin said, confused by the conversation shift.

"Well, Zoey didn't break it. When Katie and Kyle came over last week we were playing tag and I bumped into the table in it fell over and broke. Do you _still_ love me?"

Robin pretended to think for a minute then smiled. "Well…"

"Mommy!"

Robin laughed. "Yes, I still love you, Bai." They hugged once more. "Now, come on, child. We're going to be late for Papa Mac's and I have to redo my makeup."

TBC...


	3. Parties

This is another Robin POV Chapter. I promise, next chapter is Patrick/Robin, and there will be Layla/Robin, Patrick/Bailee and Bailee/Layla interaction. I started the first chapter on Saturday when they're at the park, and I'm now at Friday. Oh, and if I forgot to mention it, Robin and Patrick did declare their love before he left. This chapter is a little long right now, but bear with me. Just think about it, Scrubs are next!

Again, Chloe, thank you for your stupid behavior and nasty words of encouragement. You own me

Chapter Three

Bailee Scorpio threw open the door of her Papa Mac's house and ran into the living room into Papa Mac's waiting arms. Mac lifted her up into a big hug and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"How's my best little girl?" he bellowed, hugging Bailee to his chest.

She giggled. "I'm fine, Papa Mac. How are you?" she asked brightly.

"Since you walked through this door, much better." he answered with a grin. He set Bailee on the ground and like a flash of lightning she scrambled up the stairs to Georgie's room.

"Aunt Gigi!" she called, opening Georgie's door and flying inside. There was some laughter from upstairs and Georgie greeted her niece. Robin walked through the door next and met Mac's eyes. He smiled at her.

"My god, that girl's getting big. In no time she'll be blaring music, shopping, painting her nails, and hanging with---dare I say it---boys."

Robin shook her head. "Easy there, Uncle Mac. I'm still getting used to the idea of preschool and homework and the never ending rules of tea parties."

The two hugged each other tightly, enjoying each other's presence. Mac pulled back and looked at the grown woman who used to be his little girl.

"Think of it as payback for the hell you put me through growing up. Exhibit A: The Smashing Pumpkins concert." Mac said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Robin hit his shoulder lightly. "I thought we were past that by now. It's been, what, 14 or 15 years?"

Mac grinned. "It's been that long? Feels like only yesterday."

An unspoken thought ran through them. How many things had changed, even in the last few years, with Bailee. Robin never spoke of Patrick, but Mac knew there were scars, deep ones, left from their relationship. Robin would never admit it, but she had been terrified of raising a child on her own. She was still terrified sometimes. But, unlike Patrick, she tried. She tried her hardest and her best to be the mother Bailee needed.

Mac was unsure exactly what had gone down that night four years earlier, but he saw the results, Robin's tiny, rain soaked body on his front porch, her dark eyes rimmed in red, hair plastered to her forehead, clothes clinging to her body. No words needed to be spoken, Mac just pulled her inside and wrapped her up in a hug and a towel. She didn't speak for almost a half hour, but when she did, Mac's heart broke.

"I'm lost, Daddy Mac." she had quivered, curled up on the couch in some of Maxie's dry pajamas and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, a fire crackling in the fireplace. "I don't know what to do. I'm so scared and I feel like I….like I'm worthless or something, like I'm always destined to be all by myself. And I didn't know where else I could go--" Her voice had broken and she hung her head, tears falling freely. Mac had held her like a little girl, because that was what she was at that moment, his little girl, helpless and alone.

The next morning Robin simply said that she told Patrick that she was pregnant and Patrick bailed. Those few words alone were enough for the Police Commissioner to want to strangle Patrick Drake, after breaking both of his hands and kicking in his kneecaps. All she had to do was say the word, he told Robin. Say the word and Mac could call Robert and Anna and have them maim, kill, or make Dr. Drake disappear of the face of the planet. "I'm touched." Robin had deadpanned and told Mac that everyone needed to let Patrick lead his own life and leave him alone. It's what she claimed to want, but Mac saw through it.

She loved Patrick, and Patrick claimed to love her. But his commitment-phobe side had shown that rainy September day and he vanished without a trace. His apartment was empty, he resigned from General Hospital. The only proof Patrick Drake was ever a neurosurgeon at General Hospital was a few saved lives and the tiny baby growing inside of Robin.

"Uncle Mac!" Robin giggled, waving her hand in front of the man's thoughtful face. "Did you space out or something?"

"Huh?" Mac asked, snapping out of it and looking at Robin's amused face.

"Where were you just then? You were totally out of it."

Mac shrugged. "I got caught up in the moment. My baby girl is all grown up and has her own baby girl." he smiled. Robin returned his grin.

"I'm so proud of you." Mac whispered, hugging her again, kissing the top of her head.

Tears wet Robin's eyes and she wagged her finger in front of his face. "Nuh uh. I am not crying again today, so stop it!" she teased, realizing too late what she had revealed.

"You cried? Why?" Mac questioned.

Robin shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Robin," he chided. "Whenever you claim something is 'nothing' it normally is the opposite of nothing."

Robin sighed. "You see right through me." she took a deep breath. "I had a conversation with Bai about Patrick this morning." she said softly.

"What?" Mac said, shocked.

Robin nodded. "She asked why he didn't love her. I tried to explain it to her."

"How'd it go?" he asked, knowing out of all the topics she and Bailee could discuss, Patrick was right below, among other things, 'The Talk'.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Bailee cried and said she hated him."

Mac touched her face and she looked up at him. "Bailee is a very smart little girl. Just like her mommy. She doesn't make any rational decisions without thinking about them. From what I can tell, since Bailee has been going to preschool and seeing other kids with their mommies and daddies, it is only natural for her to wonder about her own daddy. I mean, when you were in Italy, didn't you ever wonder about you parents?"

She shook her head. "Well, Bailee is only four, and she's just wondering why does everyone else have both a mommy and a daddy and she only has a mommy, who, by the way, practically worships her. She's just curious, and I think that is a good sign, that she is wondering and questioning things. Like she questioned you about your HIV and she asked Luke why he had gray hair."

Robin smiled. "I love you so much, you know that?"

Mac nodded. "I always have."

The two heard noise from the staircase and turned in tone to see Bailee and Georgie coming down the stairs. Bailee looked at her mother. "Aunt Gigi said that, if it was okay with you, that she and Dillon would take me to the carnival next week. Can I go, mommy? Can I?" Bailee asked in a rush.

Georgie blushed. "The fair is coming into town on Monday and Dillon and I were thinking about taking her. I wasn't going to tell her until I talked to you but--"

"Georgie! Georgie, it's okay. Of course you can take her, but that means I am holding both of you responsible. I do not want to be called by fair security saying my daughter locked herself in the bathroom and they had to call a specialist to saw her out therefore I had to pay a fine of $150 in damages." Robin said pointedly.

"Right, right." Georgie assured. "Nothing like that is going to happen again. I promise, Robin."

Robin agreed. "So what day are we talking about?"

"Well," Georgie began, "Dillon and I were thinking about maybe Wednesday, but if that doesn't work for you we could-"

"Wednesday is great. So I'll have her here by noon and do what you will with her." Robin said.

Georgie nodded. "Okay."

Bailee squealed. "Georgie said that there are going to be real, live elephants there and that I could ride one! Have you ever ridden an elephant, mommy?" she asked.

Robin shrugged. "I can't say that I have."

"Well then," Bailee continued, "I'll ride one for both of us, okay, mommy?"

"Okay." Robin nodded as Bailee continued her chatter about the fair.

The front door opened once more. "Where's my favorite granddaughter?" A voice shouted, the unmistakable accent of Robert Scorpio.

"Grandpa Robbie!" Bailee shrieked and jumped into Robert's arms. "You're finally here!" Robert kissed her cheek and set her down. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Bailee ran from her Grandpa Robbie straight to Grandma A. "Grandma! I missed you!" she said as Anna bent down to hug her. "And I missed you, Bumble Bee."

Bailee pulled back from the embrace. She touched Anna's necklace. "Your necklace is pretty." she said.

"You think so?" Anna asked. "I got it from some nice man in Bucharest. Your grandfather said it looked dreadfully ugly. I'm glad you approve."

Bailee looked at her Grandpa Robbie. "Well, he has no fashion sense at all." She wrinkled her nose and shuddered. "I mean, he wears tweed!"

Anna, Robin, Mac, and Georgie all laughed. "The kid's got you there, Robbie." Mac grinned, slapping his brother on the back. Robert scowled and moved to embrace his daughter.

"Hey there, Luv." he said. He bent in to whisper in her ear. "Motherhood suits you." he said softly. "I can say you are a better parent than I ever was."

For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Robin was blinking back tears. "Thank you dad." Robert nodded and moved so Anna could have a turn.

Anna and Robin's hug lasted considerably longer than the one between Robert and Robin. "Missed you, mom." Anna smiled. "I missed you too, Luv. I promise I'll never be gone that long again." Anna slightly raised her voice. "If it wasn't for your idiot father, we would have been home months ago. But no, he wanted to stay in Romania and see the sights! Which, by the way, got us arrested."

"Now, Anna--" Robert began before Robin cut him off.

"Both of you, cut it out." she said with a look that said 'Not in front of Bailee'. "Now, we are all here for Bailee's birthday, and…" she paused, annunciating her last words meaningfully "We will have a good time."

Bailee nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly!"

Robert and Anna both nodded and looked away. There was a knock at the door. Robert looked at Robin. "Who's that?" The door opened. "I told you, Noah, don't knock, because odds are no one with answer. Just walk right in. Everyone else does." came a feminine voice.

Maxie and Noah both walked in. They were both carrying balloons and Maxie was carrying a cake.

"Aunt Maxie! Grandpa No!" Bailee yelled. She hugged them both and Noah bent down to kiss her cheek. He pulled something from behind her back and placed it in Bailee's hand.

"A flower? For me?" Bailee asked excitedly.

Noah nodded. "A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Bailee hugged him again and turned to Robin.

"Mommy, will you with this in a glass of water for me?" she asked.

"I'll get it." Mac said, taking the pink and white carnation and walking into the kitchen with it to find a small vase.

Noah shook Robert's hand and kissed Anna's. He turned to Robin and smiled. He touched her cheek and winked at her.

Maxie had sat the Dora cake on the kitchen counter and returned to hug Bailee. "Hey, kiddo." she said.

Robin and Maxie hugged briefly before Mac called out to them. "Hey, anyone who wants delicious chocolate cake better come into this kitchen before I eat it all!"

Bailee was the first in the kitchen, followed by the stream of people migrating from the living room into the smaller room. Bailee sat on the couch and at the cake, frosting first.

"Man, that is one nasty habit." Robert remarking.

Anna hit his arm. "Robert! It's her birthday. The child can eat her cake any way she wants to."

"Yeah Uncle Robert, just leave her alone!" Georgie chimed in.

Robert shook his head disdainfully and muttered, "Women." and walked into another room, hearing the echoing laughs of the women chasing him.

The Next Day

Robin stood with Emily and Liz, discussing their children.

Liz groaned. "I can't believe Cam. He came to me Wednesday night right before bedtime and reminded me I was supposed to bake cookies for his Boy Scout troop for their meeting the next day. We were out of chocolate chips so I had to run to the store. I stayed up until one baking three batches of cookies and I didn't even get one."

Emily laughed. "Can't take the stress of life?"

"Hello!" Liz said. "I have twins. I'm always stressed. Robin's lucky that she's only got one to worry about."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "One obedient child." she teased.

"Obedient?" Robin echoed. "You should have seen that time at her ballet recital last year. She refused to come off the stage with the other girls. I had to carry her kicking and screaming off the stage and into the wings. She held up the whole performance."

"She likes the spotlight." Emily shrugged. "Can't punish her for that."

"It was in front of 500 people! Talk about embarrassing." Robin muttered. "Though Emily, you have a nanny for Spencer and Josh. So _who's_ the active parent?"

"Hey," Emily defended. "I can't help that my husband has money and uses it."

Liz fake coughed into her hand. "Yeah, Em."

Robin shook her head and returned her gaze to Bailee. She was running around the park with Katie and Zoey was on her heels. She stopped to adjust her pink cotton shorts and to pull her white Tinkerbell top down. She looked up and waved at Robin and smiled. Robin smiled back and watched as Katie caught up and the two ran away from Spencer, who was apparently 'It'.

"Okay, I'm going over to get another slice of pizza before Dillon comes and eats the rest of it." Liz said, walking towards the picnic table.

Emily sighed. "I'd better get Josh from the nanny. He's kind of grumpy today and I'm not sure Karri can handle it. Robin waved her off and stood in the park drinking her fruit punch and scanning her family and friends, milling about and talking to each other, laughing and sharing stories and jokes.

Bailee came running up to her. "Mommy, will you fix my shoes?" she asked, gesturing to her feet. One sandal was unbuckled and halfway off, the other was in her hand.

Robin sat down with her and pushed her hair back. She buckled the first one and took the other one from Bailee's grasp. That was why she didn't even notice the man standing a few feet from her. She didn't hear him suck in a breath or let it out. She looked up after putting Bailee's other shoe on and was startled to find the one person she never expected to see again looking at her accompanied by a blonde woman.

"Hello, Robin." Patrick said softly.

Ha ha. TBC…


	4. Confronting Demons

Okay, here it is, the reunion. This took me awhile and I rewrote the Layla scene about twenty times and decided on the first one I wrote. Go figure. The Reader's Digest thing in Grand Rapids took longer than expected. I was number 11 and only the top 10 made it into the semifinals but I still had to stay until the winner was announced. I didn't get home until 11 last night so I finished this before I left in the morning and when I got home at around 3:40 There is a slight bit of language, not that much. Thank you for all being patient. Oh, and the next chapter has a Patrick/Piph scene. thank you Summer Lee Sumner for reading this on my laptop yesterday. You are a lifesaver and kept me from pulling out my hair as the Senator and that meteorologist spoke about how smart we were supposed to be. I'm totally going to Detroit Country Day, even if it's $15,000 tuition. "Summer, are you Jewish?" "No." "Protestant?" "No." "Baptist?" "No." "Lutheran?" "No!!!" "Catholic?" "NO!!!" "What are you?" "I'm Methodist." "I said that." "No, you didn't." "Who do you think you are, God?" "No, Methodist." I can't believe I won't be there next year to make fun of Josh Kamp and all the home schooled kids

Chapter Four

"Hello, Robin." Patrick said.

Hell no. No, no, no.

Robin closed her eyes and opened them again and was dismayed to find him still staring back at her and Bailee. She instinctually wrapped an arm around Bailee's tiny waist and pulled her closer. If it were not for the girl next to her she would have undoubtably used the violet Devane in her to pay him back. But, for Bailee's sake, she wold hold bak. At least, until she was out of sight. Then after that, who could make such promises? Especially when said male was an ass who probably deserved the treatment of a POW.

"Robin?" he asked, more gently.

"Mommy, who is that?" Bailee asked, her eyes narrowed, studying the man in front of her.

Patrick gazed at the small, brunette girl. She looked just like Robin, dark honey colored eyes, deep chocolate brown hair, freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. She was small, just like Robin and there was something about her that seemed to make her special.

Robin stood up and helped Bailee to her feet. "It's nobody, Bai." she smiled at her. "I think Katie and Spencer are still waiting for you to go play."

Bailee nodded. "Okay. But I'm telling Spencer that he can't cheat and open his eyes while Katie and I are hiding. He's such a brat sometimes. Aunt Emily says he's to much like Uncle Nik for his own good. She said something about him being stubborn and all dark and gloomy."

Bailee shook her head. "Aunt Lizzie made Kyle sit in the corner for pulling Katie and my hair. Why are boys such meanies?"

Robin was silently asking herself the same question. Now? Now, after 4 years Patrick decided to make an appearance?

Robin watched the retreating form of her daughter and forced her eyes to look back at Patrick.

She shook her head. "Stay away from me." she said.

"Patty, who is this woman? Do you know her?" The blonde woman interrupted, eyes blazing and focused solely on Robin's tiny form.

Her eyes were condescending, like Robin could be the president or a movie star and still not be better than she herself was in her light.

She had a feeling around her, of what she believed everyone should think of her. The woman tossed her hair on her shoulders and turned her gaze to Patrick, expecting an answer as soon as she asked the question.

Robin smiled passionlessly. "I'm Dr. Robin Scorpio. And you are…"

"Layla." the woman said snidely. "Layla Danica Cunningham, soon to be Layla Drake."

Patrick studied Robin's expression. If she was at all surprised, she didn't show it.

Robin turned her attention back to Patrick. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Patrick cleared his throat. "I, ah…um…" he stumbled.

"We're here because I wanted to meet all of Patty's old friends before my wedding." Layla finished. "We're getting married in a few weeks, you know. Patty and I are so excited!"

Layla bounced on the balls of her feet and placed a kiss on Patrick's cheek, looking at Robin out of the corner of her eye.

She seemed to be challenging her, daring Robin to try to steal her man. Layla was trying to claim him, which was a bit difficult with Patrick trying to push her away, carefully watching at Robin.

Robin tossed her empty cup into the trash and turned back to Patrick and Layla. "I'm a little busy here so I'd appreciate if you two would get out of my way."

"Robin." Patrick said firmly, reaching out to touch her. She froze and looked at him, eyes hard.

She met his gaze steadily, daring him to say something. He looked away, not being able to meet her eyes.

She started to walk away, so Patrick blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Bailee." he finally said. That did it.

Robin turned around, clenching her fists. "Don't you dare. " Robin seethed. "You had no right to come here."

"Um, hello! It's a free country. Don't you watch E! at all?" Layla asked.

Patrick turned to her. "Layla, can you give us a minute?" he asked, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"No!" came both women's replies.

"Layla, please." Patrick begged. He sighed "I promise I will pay you back."

Layla thought for a moment, weighed her options, and smiled a devilish grin. "Promise?" she asked, seductivley running her hand slowly down the front of Patrick's chest and letting it rest on his abs.

"I promise." Patrick nodded quickly, eager to get rid of her.

"Okay." she agreed finally and she stalked over to the food table after shooting Robin one last glare.

Robin glared at him. "Say whatever you want to say right now because it's the only time you'll get the chance to."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Robin, I'm so--"

"If you say you're sorry I swear to god I will call my father over here right now and have him kill you." Robin bit out.

She crossed her arms protectivley over her front and Patrick could feel the tension, her hostility palapable. THe air crackled with words unspoken and the walls protecting Robin were thicker than ever. Patrick knew he had a role in that.

Patrick closed his eyes. "Robin, I fucked up. I never should have left."

"Yeah, well you did."

"God, Robin!" he yelled.

"What?" Robin shouted back. She lowered her voice and continued. "You left, Patrick. You left. You walked out that door and didn't even look back."

"I was an ass, I know that, bu--"

"Stop acting like it's no big deal!" Robin interrupted. "You left me with a child to raise, alone. And I did. I went to all of my doctor's appointments with my Uncle Mac. I changed my meds around. How do you think I felt? I was 29, single, HIV positive, pregnant. I held Bailee after she was born and nothing had ever felt so right. I swore never to let anything hurt her, especially my past. I fed her when she was hungry and rocked her when she cried. I changed her diapers at 2 in the morning and played with her on the floor. I held her hand as she took her first steps. I did all of this while managing my job at the hospital and while you were wherever the hell you live now, making nice with Layla!"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. Yes, his approach had some to be desired, but did Robin have to be such a brat about it?

"Robin, I'm trying."

He was desperate to make her understand. He longed to get things where they used to be. But juding from Robin's demeanor, he had major damage control to accomplish. He was amazed at how much had changed since he saw her last.

"Yeah, well you're trying 4 years too late. You show up here, out of the blue, wanting to see Bailee. You come with your fiancée, who looks like she had no idea you even knew who I was let alone that you even had a kid."

"You're shutting me out, Robin." Patrick said, frustrated running his hand over his face.

Robin's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, don't try to turn this around on me. You're the one who left. I am not shutting you out. You shut yourself out a long time ago."

"Bailee is my daughter, too."

Robin laughed outright. "You donated a sperm, buddy. That doesn't make you a father any more than that makes me Paris Hilton."

The words stung him. He knew, somewhere down deep Robin still cared about him. He knew that he cared about her. But she was so unwilling to admit it.

"I think it does." Patrick challenged. "She's half me."

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before."

"Okay, Robin, I get that you're pissed. But get over it already!" Patrick exclaimed, loosing his grip on control.

Robin's eyes darkened. "I already told you, that is not likely. A slim to none chance. I'm sorry that you feel the need to come back here and now try to be a father."

"What can I do to make this better?" Patrick asked.

"Move on. Go with your fiancée. Have a life. Get out of Port Charles, away from me, and from Bailee."

"I'm not going anywhere, Robin." he said. "Not until I see my daughter."

"If I remember correctly, you just saw her. And you can stay in Port Charles, whatever. But, I'm letting you know this now, you're not getting any closer to me or Bailee. And if you do, there's a restraining order with your name on it down at the PCPD."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what? I am trying to protect her from being hurt. I don't know how long you intend to sick around in Port Charles. Hell, you could be gone tomorrow. I could tell her that you are her father, but when you leave out of the blue, it willbe me who is conforting her, telling her that it's not her fault her father is an asshole."

"Robin--"

She had had enough. Patrick had to pick Bailee's birthday party, out off all the events, to show up. She was not going to ruin this day and she sure as hell wasn't going to let Patrick either.

"Listen, I can not deal with you right now. I can never deal with you. I've made it this far without you, and, contrary to your beliefs, Bailee and I are just fine, so don't worry."

"I never said I was!" Patrick groaned. Robin Scorpio still infuriated him like the devil himself.

"You didn't have to. You're here Patrick. Big whoop. Let's throw a party. Do it somewhere else. I only have a few needs. I need you gone. I need you out of my life. I need you never to get into Bailee's life. I need you to leave us alone, and in peace. Bailee is happy. She is healthy. She knows she can count on the people that matter. I can't ruin that for her. In case you have forgotten, she's just a little kid. She doesn't understand why people leave. I had enough of that while was growing up. I do not want my daughter living the same way. I'm sorry if that annoys you, or pisses you off. But frankly, I don't care. Just...just go, Patrick."

Robin shook her head and walked away and rejoined the party, leaving Patrick alone in the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Layla's heels dug into the soft dirt as she walked stiffly away from Patrick and whoever that woman was talking to him. How could he? He told her to go away so he could talk to Robin-what's-her-face. Who did that Robin think she was? The Queen of Sheba?

Layla lifted her nose higher and walked quicker. Without warning, her heel stuck in the mud and she fell face first into the dirt.

She heard giggly laughter coming from beside her. She tried to pull herself up dignifiedly and attempted to yank her heel out of the ground. It was stuck fast.

She silently cursed the mud and she cursed Patrick for not telling her they were going to the park so she could find better shoes. She gave the stiletto one hard tug and it came flying out with such a force Layla landed on her bottom. She cursed loudly and the giggling came back.

She turned her head and came face to face with two brunette girls. She recognized as that Robin's daughter.

"My mommy gets mad when people say that." the taller one said.

"Yeah, well I don't care, so scram, brats."

The shorter one giggled. "Who wears heels to the park?" she asked the girl next to her.

"I don't know. Stupid people, I guess." the girls began laughing again.

Layla glared at them and they laughed harder.

"Who are you, anyways?" The smaller one asked.

"Layla." Layla said, standing up and fixing her skirt. "Layla Cunningham. Who are you?"

"I'm Bailee Scorpio." the smaller one said. "And I'm Katie Spencer."

"Bailee Scorpio?"

"That's what I said, isn't it? Are you always this dumb?"

Layla huffed and reapplied a layer of lip gloss before turning her attention back to Katie and Bailee.

"My mommy says people who are really concerned with appearances lack lives."

Layla peered down at the girl with the mouth. There was something familiar about her. "Your mom sounds like she knows from experience."

Bailee ignored Layla and looked back to Katie. They whispered something to each other and they both giggled.

"What did you say?" Layla snapped.

Katie smirked. "I said that your face looks like it got hit by a train, then trampled by a herd of horses." They laughed again.

"Katie's daddy is a police man." Bailee said.

Layla frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

Bailee and Katie snickered like it was some private joke.

More than anything else, Layla Cunningham hated feeling inferior to two four year old girls who couldn't even read yet.

"And your dad, Bailee? What does he do? Is he a cop, too?" Layla finally asked.

Bailee's brown eyes darkened. "My mom said he was a brain doctor. I never met him. And I don't ever want to."

Layla absorbed in the news. Patrick was some sort of neurosurgeon. Could this kid really be Patrick's daughter? It could explain why that Robin was less than thrilled to see him. It was a leap, but hey, with Patty's old lifestyle, you never knew.

"What was your dad's name?" Layla asked, attemting at disinterest.

Bailee shrugged, unhappy with the change of topics. "My mommy doesn't talk about him. My grandpa's name is Noah, though. Noah Drake, so I guess my dad must have the same last name as him."

The wheels turned and clicked in Layla's underused head. A little boy then ran over and called to Katie, telling her that their mother wanted her. The two left, and Bailee was left alone with Layla, who was still thinking hard.

Drake. The kid said she was four. She met Patrick about four years ago in that dump of a bar. If Robin was Bailee's mother, and Patrick was Bailee's father, that would explain some things.

Patrick must have left her. So her Patty left the mother of his child and went right to her. Layla smiled a demonic grin before schooling her features and turning her attention back to the two little girls. She would not do a happy dance.

"Your daddy sounds like a wise man." Layla said, smiling down at Bailee.

"What do you mean?" Bailee asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well," Layla began nonchalantly, "He was smart to leave you and move on to bigger and better things."

Bailee's soft eyes widened and glassed over with tears. It almost made Layla want to feel bad, but she realized that getting Robin and Bailee out of the way would be the best for her and her future husband's lives. She smiled inwardly, happy to do her part in making a happy marriage, unclouded by past…misjudgments.

"I mean, your daddy must have been able to tell that you were not what he wanted. He seems like he would be a very intelligent person to meet. Someone like that shouldn't be tied down to a bastard child."

Someone cleared their throat. Layla turned and saw Robin Scorpio, a cold, stony expression on her face. Layla had no idea how long she had been there and what she had heard, but the look on her face told her she had heard the last minute or so.

"Bai, why don't you go ask Grandma A to tell you a story about Grandpa Robbie. I'll be over in a second." Robin said, gaze focused on Layla. Bailee nodded, wiping her eyes and heading towards where Anna was talking with Bobbie Spencer.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter." Robin said firmly, venomously, as soon as Bailee was out of earshot.

Layla straightened herself and met Robin's gaze. "Are you going to make me, Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Keep talking and I'll make sure you're going down the aisle in a wheelchair."

Layla smiled back. "I'd like to see you try."

Robin laughed. "Please. I'll just call my family over here. We'll make it quick. You see, my parents could drive you insane within 20 minutes. And then there's my uncle Sean, the super spy, oh, and my friend who's a prince and whose family tried to freeze the world."

"Stay away from Patrick." Layla said, changing the subject as quickly as possible, trying not to look unnerved by Robin's threat.

"Don't worry," Robin said. "I will."

TBC…


	5. Revenge is a Sweet Thing

Sorry this took so long. I was reeeeeeeeeeeearly nervous about this chapter. Plus I had to chose my freshmen classes, go on a weekend retreat, school, prepare to go to Toronto, and all that other crap. So here it is, Chapter 5. Oh, and I loved the fact that I had already written the chap. with Layla/Carly and someone suggested that. Mind readers! 

Dennis is 'awesome'! Love you.

Chapter Five

Layla Cunningham was studying her nails carefully. They were a chipped pink, and she knew she had to repaint them before the wedding. She held her hands in the light and was startled when a shadow passed over them. She looked up and met two hard, grayish green eyes.

"Do you mind?" Layla asked, wondering who the hell this woman was.

The woman tossed her dark blonde hair behind her head. "No, I don't mind. What I do mind is you talking to my friend's daughter like that."

"Um, who are you?" Layla asked.

"Well, Layla, my name is Carly. Carly Corinthos. And after this talk, you'll do good to remember that name for the rest of your pitiful excuse of a life."

Robin sighed and shrugged off her sweater. She let her head roll back and let the day's events wash over her. Patrick was back. He was back, and he wanted contact with Bailee. She had already told Emily, Liz, Carly, and Epiphany about that afternoon in the hospital cafeteria.

_Carly shook her head. "That bitch."_

_Elizabeth's eyes were dark. "She had no right to say that. And Patrick doesn't have the right to barge in your lives without notice."_

_"I can call Jason and get him to assassinate them both," Emily offered. "Sonny may be out of order for the time being but if Jason catches the next flight out--"_

_"Sonny taught me how to shoot when we were first together. If push comes to shove I can always just corner them and-" Carly made her hands look like two guns. "Pow!"_

_Liz grinned wickedly. "Or we can just call in Luke and your dad. They can make them both disappear off the face of the earth in no time."_

_Epiphany cleared her throat and looked at them all with raised eyebrows. "I'm surprised at you all. All three of you are trained medical workers." she smiled faintly. "Why go through all the trouble of shooting or Houdini-ing them away, when you can have Mac arrest them both and throw them in with Roscoe the Weightlifter?"_

_Robin smiled at them all and shook her head. "Thanks guys. This is really…thoughtful of you. But if I just ignore him, they might just go away."_

_Emily and Liz both snorted "Please. Patrick Drake? He's not going away without a fight."_

_Robin bit her lip. "Maybe if I throw something shiny in front of a busy intersection?" she said, half-joking._

Robin was thankful every day she had friends and family she could trust and count on when she needed anything. She was even more thankful for the tiny five year old daughter she had, her reason for life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She looked and saw Bailee, clad in penguin pajama bottoms and a pale green top, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Hey," Robin said, rushing forward and gathering her in her arms. She carried her over to the couch and sat down with Bailee on her lap, facing her. "What's the matter, Cookie?" Robin asked, using the nickname she and Noah bestowed on her when she managed to eat three chocolate chunk cookies in two minutes. Robin wiped the tears from under Bailee's eyes and tilter her chin up.

"Mommy? What if that lady from the park was right?"

Robin realized why Bailee had been so quiet after the party. "No, Cookie. That lady is not right. It had nothing to do with you."

Bailee shook her tangled brown hair. "She called me something. What's a bastard?"

Robin hugged her daughter. "Something you, most definitely are not."

"But what is it?" Bailee asked, tugging a silky strand of Robin's hair.

Robin kissed Bailee's head. "It means a child born to parents who are not married. It means that your father and I were not married when I found out I was going to have you."

Bailee nodded. "Is it a bad thing?"

Robin shook her head. "Did you know, that Grandma A and Grandpa Robbie weren't together when I was born? I was just like you, knowing only one parent."

Robin left out the part abut not knowing that Anna was indeed her mother until she was seven, or the part where they were spies, and the part about kidnappings and running and 'games'. But she continued on. "That lady didn't know what she was talking about. People only call others that when they have something to prove."

Bailee sighed and dropped her head on Robin's shoulder and hugged her tight. Robin hugged back and inhaled the sweet smell of a child, relishing in the warmth from her body. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Robin felt her weight increase in her arms and knew that Bailee was falling asleep. Bailee turned her head up, her eyes half closed. "Will you sing to me, mommy?" she whispered. Robin nodded before turning Bailee around in her arms so her arms could wrap around her waist.

"You smile, you smile oh and then the spell was cast and here we are in heaven for you are mine at last you are mine at last

You laugh, you laugh my breath catch in my chest the sound you make forever I am blessed forever am I blessed"

She heard Bailee's breathing slow and her sink down in her arms. Robin felt to exhausted to carry her back to bed, so that's how they slept. Two women, hurt by the past, clinging to one another for the hope of future.

Layla smirked. "And how is that?"

Carly smirked back. "No one messes with Robin or Bailee Scorpio. If someone does, they answer to me."

She glared menacingly down at Layla's shrinking form. "You are going to tell me what the hell your problem is with both of them."

"I will not have either of them mess up my life that I worked so hard to make for myself." Layla spoke venomously.

"You speak to either one ever again, you won't have a life to live." Carly smiled before continuing.

"You see, my ex husband was a kingpin in the local mob activity. He's indebted to me for the hell he put me through. He loves Robin like a sister. I'm sure he'll have no problem bashing your head in with a stick, let's say, next week good for you?"

Layla shrugged. "So you're a Scorpiette, huh."

"What?" Carly asked, confused.

"A Scorpiette. Someone whose whole life is dedicated to that flounce." Layla replied, smugly.

Carly shook her head and laughed. "Up until about 4 years ago, I hated her guts. There was something in our past I couldn't get over. But then I did what any normal person would do. I put the past behind me and started fresh. And I'm glad I did. I have actual friends now. I have people I know will be there and I'm lucky they were forgiving enough to give me that second chance."

Layla huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her nails.

"You're a bitch. You say things like that to a little girl. An innocent little girl that had no say about who would contribute sperm. Are you that desperate you would insult a five year old? You'd stoop that low?" she asked incredulously.

"I talked to Patrick." Layla lied quickly. "He said he and Robin were never serious."

Carly laughed. "They were more than serious. There was a time where he's die for her."

Layla shrugged. "A lot of men say that. That doesn't mean that they actually mean it."

"He meant it all right." Then an idea popped in her head. "Robin is HIV positive. Did Patrick tell you that?" The look on her face said no. Carly smiled. "He was willing to be in a relationship with a woman with a deadly disease that could infect him any time. That should say something about what there relationship was. I mean, for god sakes, they had Bailee. It's his own stupid ass fault he didn't stick around."

Layla sputtered for a minute. Robin Scorpio had HIV? She had that disease. "And the kid? Does she have it too?"

Carly looked at her incredulously. "Where did that come from? All of a sudden you're asking if Bailee had HIV? And no, she doesn't, thank god."

Carly studied Layla for a moment. "Patrick had his own HIV scare. He cut himself and the woman he was operating, who had end-stage AIDS, her blood got all over him. He turned out negative, but he had to take a protocol."

Layla sucked in a breath. "Okay." she said. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah." Carly arched her eyebrow. "I don't like it when people do things to people I care about. Actually, I hate whoever does it. I'm not like Robin, I'm not as compassionate. I strike back. And, Miss. Cunningham, you and I are not off on a great start. You'll learn that my bad side is not a safe place to be. And if you go after Robin or that little girl again you'll wish you had never come to Port Charles. And I will make sure you don't return to wherever in hell they spit out sluts like you in one piece." And with that, Carly turned on her heel and walked calmly away, cheering silently at her victory.

Patrick Drake stepped out of the elevator and scanned the 6th floor for any sign of Robin. He walked further onto the floor, taking in the place that had held so many memories for him. Fighting with Robin in the halls, making love in supply closets, bantering behind the station.

He was so absorbed in thought he didn't even notice someone stand behind him. He only felt a skull-splitting thwack on his head. He whirled around to find Epiphany glaring hard at him.

"I should kill you on the spot but since I'm on the job I figured wounding you would be enough."

Liz was standing next to her. She shook her head before adding, "Ass."

"Piph," he began.

"Oh, no you don't. You hurt that girl. I thought there was at least some hope for the two of you. For her, yes. She is wonderful with that child. A great mother. But you," Epiphany shook her head. "You're a coward. You proved to be failure and demolished your father's, Robin's, and that child's life in the process."

Patrick opened his mouth to speak and Epiphany shushed him with a look.

"I watched her raise that baby without you and, if I hear correctly, you come into her town and want it to be like you never left her. On top of all that, you're toting your fiancée, that Layla bitch, who not only trashes her, but trashes Bailee and sends her crying into Anna Devane's lap. I'm sorry, boy. But if you even think that everything is okay between you two, you might as well give up now. And then get the hell out of this hospital."

Patrick shook his head. "Epiphany, I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well you did. And you are. She loved you so much, Dr. Drake. And then you had to go and ruin it. Ruin probably the best thing in your life. Good day." Epiphany said and returned to her place behind the nurses station.

Shit. Patrick thought.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.

Brenda quietly turned the key in the door. She slowly opened it and was greeted by the sweetest sight she had seen in a while. Bailee was snuggled securely in Robin's protective embrace, her head on Robin's arm. Robin looked perfectly content and was breathing evenly.

She smiled softly and knelt down in front of both of them. She touched Robin's forehead and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "Rise and shine, sis. Or I'll call Alan and tell him about the time in Paris, in the bar with the undies."

Robin didn't budge.

"I'll get pictures." she whispered again.

"Do it, Barrett, and you die." Robin whispered back, her eyes sliding open and blinking, adjusting to the light.

"You can't touch me, Robs." she teased.

"Well, not with a kid attached to me, but as soon as she goes over to play with Katie, I'm coming for you. And you'd better delete those pictures."

Brenda grinned. "Not on your life."

Just then, Robin's cell vibrated from the coffee table. Brenda picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Yeah, she's right here. They just woke up. Here ya go." Brenda said, handing Robin the phone and mouthed the word 'Carly' to her.

Robin nodded and wiped her eyes. "Hey, Car. What's up?" she listened for a minute then her eyes popped open.

"No you didn't! Are you serious?" Robin listened again and laughed.

She shook her head. "I can't believe you, Carly." she paused. "Thank you, though. I can't believe you did that! Okay, I'll see you later. Right. Bye."

Robin flipped the phone closed and laughed softly, careful not to wake the rock that was her daughter.

"Carly had a 'talk' with Layla." she told Brenda.

Brenda laughed and shook her head. After Robin told her Carly was now a friend, not enemy, she had been supportive and glad their feud was over. "She didn't kill her did she?" Brenda asked.

"No." Robin assured. "At least, I don't think so."

Brenda smiled. "Well, I'm going to have to go back to Rome tomorrow night. I've got the NI fashion show and my line is being showcased.

Robin smiled brightly. "Really? Let's hope it doesn't end up like last time: Champaign everywhere, screaming models, torn dresses."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "That London show was a disastor, don't remind me."

Another set of eyes fluttered open. "Mmmmm…" Bailee mumbled. Her eyes focused. "Aunt Brenda!" she giggled and wriggled from Robin's arms and into Brenda's.

"Hey, munchkin." she teased.

"Hey, Legs."

Brenda looked wide eyed at Robin. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't tell her abut that!"

"She did."

"I did." Robin confirmed, enjoining the pale, awestruck expression on Brenda's face.

Brenda flushed when Bailee retold the story of the time in the park from Paris when she ended up only in her slip, surrounded by photographers.

She looked at Robin and took her index finger and sliced it over her throat. Robin wrapped her arm around Bailee and smirked at Brenda.

"You tell her my prom story, I tell her your park story." Robin said, eyes glinting.

Brenda shook her head and wondered if she could live with one less sister. She shook her head. No, she couldn't.


	6. Movies and Mayhem

* * *

_September __12, 2006_

_"Where are you taking me?" Robin giggled. Patrick was leading her by the hand, navigating the hallways of the Long Island hotel._

_"For the five hundreth time, Robin, I can't tell you. It's a secret." Patrick told her._

_"Please, Patrick?" she pleaded, forming her lips into a pout._

_Damn her. She had to do the pout. "It's not getting to me." he choked._

_Robin smiled. She knew better. He always fell for the pout._

_"Please?" she asked again, softer._

_Patrick cleared his throat. "No." he managed._

_"I promise I'll reward you later." she begged, biting her lip._

_"I'll need a reward for doing this" he grumbled. "Can't do anything for you without you asking about everything."_

_Robin smiled. "Will you tell me now?"_

_Patrick shook his head, then realizing she couldn't see him, said "Not on your life."_

_Robin huffed out a sign and felt them stop. "Are we there yet?"_

_"Yes." Patrick replied, sliding the key into the swiper and opening the door. He held it open and pulled her inside, taking off the blindfolds._

_When Robin took in her surroundings, her eyes widened. "Oh my god." she breathed. He had taken her to the suite they had so desperately wanted. Candles were lit everywhere and the lights were dimmed._

_"How did you get it?" she asked._

_He smiled at her awestruck expression. "I have connections." He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'd do anything for you. Besides," he smiled. "I like it when you owe me."_

_Robin hit his shoulder and looked up at the man she so desperatley loved._

* * *

Present Day 

12:31 PM

Robin threw her head back and sighed. She had dropped Bailee of at the Spencer's to play with Katie and Kyle. Brenda had stopped by her hotel to begin packing, Noah was performing a surgery, her parents were wherever they found it convenient to argue fights already fought, and Mac was in bed after a long night at the PCPD.

Smiling, she picked up the phone and dialed the number she's memorized all those years ago.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Hey, girlfriend" she teased.

"Robin!" Georgie squealed. "Hold on a sec, I'm putting you on speaker. Maxie's here."

"She is? Good." Robin said.

"Okay!" Georgie called.

"Hey, you guys busy? Or are you ready for me to trespass on property, ravage your fridge, misuse your personal items, and watch a movie?"

Maxie yelled "Hell yes!" in the background.

Georgie laughed. "Sure, Robs. You got Bailee?"

Robin answered "No, I took her over to Liz's. She and Katie are playing dress up as we speak."

Georgie smiled. "Fine then. We're on, mama."

Robin laughed and told Maxie and Georgie she'd be over in a twenty minutes.

She quickly changed from her sweatpants and t-shirt into jeans and a tank top. She let her hair fall loosely on her shoulders. Robin walked over to her stack of DVDs and scanned them for the perfect one. Her eyes roamed _The Notebook, White Chicks, Talladega Nights, The Fast and the Furious, Saw, Saw II, The Princess Diaries_. Her eyes dropped to her newest addition. Her face broke into a grin as she grabbed a movie from her shelf and walked out the door, sliding her feet into her flip flops.

1 PM

All three girls were huddled in the dark on the couch, eyes not leaving the television screen. Maxie blindly reached for popcorn and ended up poking Robin's eye instead.

"Ouch!" she said, hand flying to her face.

"Sorry!" Maxie apologized as Georgie help the bowl out to her.

"Thanks for just mortally wounding me for some popcorn!" Robin snarled playfully.

"I was thinking, Dan Byrd is a _hottie_."

Robin grinned. "He's a little young for my taste, but give him kudos for being so damn dorky."

Maxie gasped. "My Danny isn't a dork! He's sexy."

"Mmm hmm." Robin laughed. "Does your boyfriend know what you think of 'Danny boy'?"

"No," Maxie replied. "We're waiting to tell him the news. We figured we'd butter him up first, then make a clean, yet gentle break."

"Ah," Robin replied. "For some reason, I don't think Bryon would go for that."

Maxie was offended. "Why not?"

Robin chuckled. "He'd punch Dan out."

"No! Not his face!" Maxie shrieked.

"Yes, he'd punch Dan out then put him in the trunk, and dump him in the river, a la _I Know What You Did Last Summer_."

Maxie scoffed. "Yeah, and that worked so well for Jennifer Love Hewitt and Ryan Philippe."

"Now _he's _hot." Robin smiled.

"Yeah, and totally unavailable." Maxie told her.

"Like Dan Byrd isn't?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Shh, you two!" Georgie cried. "It's the best part!"

Both turned back to the TV just in time to see a mutant crash through a window.

Maxie screamed and landed in Robin's lap, knocking Georgie's hand so popcorn flied everywhere. The bowl hit a glass of water and droplets flew everywhere. Maxie was still screaming when the door burst open.

"What? What's going on?" Mac boomed groggily from the doorway, hair disheveled, pajamas and forehead wrinkled.

Maxie and Georgie, wide eyes, looked at him speechlessly. They weakly pointed at the screen where Doug was viciously fighting one of the mutant creatures.

Robin spoke up for them. "We just saw the hot Aaron Stanford being attacked by a genetically deformed creature living in the desert somewhere out west." she said nonchalantly. "Remind me never to go on road trips through the desert, kay? I don't want to run into the motley crew of deformed, big headed, cross eyed, gnarled mutant cannibal creatures."

"What she said." Georgie whispered.

Mac rolled his eyes and left the room, muttering under his breath about gray hair and eardrums.

The girls all cracked up laughing and got to work cleaning the soggy popcorn.

2:30 PM

Robin flipped through the file, still a little peeved at the fact she had been paged during her time with her sisters. Julie Rinna was a perfect candidate for her new drug protocol that she had been developing. She was on her way to the 16 year old's room when she collided with something. Not something, someone. More correctly, that someone's chest. She looked up and saw two dark chocolaty eyes. Patrick.

Oh.  
Shit.Not again.

He put his arms on her shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged him off. "I'm fine."

"Robin, listen." he began nervously.

"Why should I?" she shot at him.

Patrick grimaced. "You don't have to. I-I'm just hoping that you will. After all of this I deserve at least--"

"Deserve what? A badge of honor?" Robin growled.

"No, no, sorry. I didn't mean that. I don't deserve anything from you. Not after, not after all of this that has happened."

She opened her mouth to speak but his eyes begged her not to. Ignoring everything her brain told her to do, she clamped her mouth shut. She might as well let him say his peace after all she said at the party. She had said her feelings. It was, technically, only fair that he voice his.

He took her silence as his sign to talk. Patrick sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Robin, I'm sorry for how I acted. So sorry. I can not excuse what I have done, but I'm hoping you will give me a second chance. I want to know Bailee, I really, truly do. I never should have stayed away as long as I did. I was too damn afraid and I look back and hate that I felt that way. I just want another chance, Robin. That's all I ask."

Patrick's eyes were soft and pleading. He studied Robin's expression. Her face gave nothing away. He used to be able to read her like a book. Just another example of how much things have changed.

Robin's soft honey eyes were quiet as she looked at him. Quiet, he thought. How could eyes be quiet? They didn't speak, they didn't make noise.

His thoughts were interrupted by Robin's voice. "Yeah, Patrick? There's only one flaw in your master plan."

"What?" Patrick asked.

"Layla." Robin replied matter-of-factly, as if he should have known it all along

Patrick shook his head. "She isn't even a factor."

Robin's eyes darkened, reigning in her emotions. "Yeah, I think it does, Patrick! She's your fiancée, the one you're spending the rest of your life with. You can not be in Bailee's life if she has the woman who told her that her dad didn't care about her as a stepmother!"

_She's not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with._ he silently thought. Then his eyes widened. Her words registering. "What?" he asked. "No way."

Robin looked away, nodding. "She told my little girl that her dad was a smart man to move onto bigger and better things and not be tied down. Patrick, your fiancée called her a bastard."

Robin looked down. "She asked me what a bastard was and I had to explain it to her, tell her that she wasn't one. Do you have any idea what it's like to explain to a five year old why some lady in the park called her something like that? Explain to her why daddy left her and her mommy behind? Patrick, you are not a sure thing. If I let Bailee get close to you and you disappear, it will hurt her. And I will not let her get hurt again."

Patrick was still reeling from the Layla revelation. He shook his head. "Layla wouldn't do that. She would never do that. Insult a child?"

"Well she did. Ask your daughter why she was crying on her birthday."

Patrick shook his head again. "I can't believe her. She said she loves children."

Robin smiled bitterly. "Yeah, but she's probably not really the biggest fan of your illegitimate daughter to whom I am the mother of."

Patrick looked at her. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

Robin nodded. "Time wears away what was once previously known." She smiled weakly.

"I don't want to fight with you, Robin. I don't, believe me. It's just…all these years I've been thinking about what our daughter would look like, if she would have your eyes or mine, if she'd have your nose. I'd wonder if she had freckles and if, god forbid, she was as tiny as you. You don't even have to tell her I'm her father. I can just be a friend. Or, if friend pushes it, a colleague, and acquaintance. You don't owe me anything Robin, but I'm pleading with you to let me have this one thing." Patrick said.

Robin bit her lip. "Fine." she sighed. "Be at my house at 6, okay? And whatever you do, don't bring Layla."

Patrick nodded, smiling slightly.

"And don't assume you're going to be a permanent part of her life. Tonight is…tonight is just seeing how she reacts to you, Patrick Drake, my…old colleague. If she likes you, then I guess we'll just take it from there. Are we clear?"

He agreed. "Crystal."

Robin walked straight to her lab and smacked her head on the counter, groaning. What had she just gotten herself in to?

TBC...


	7. Memories and Preperations

AH HA! An update! I promise the next chapter is all Patrick/Robin/Bailee (I think). I felt that I needed some background info and all that. This chapter has probably been my favorite so far, out of all of them. Let me know what you think!

Chapter Seven

Robin groaned and rubbed her eyes as she petted Zoey, who was comfortably lounging next to her on the couch. She had just agreed to see Patrick. She had just agreed to let Patrick see her---their daughter.

Robin was terrified. What if Patrick fell in love with Bailee? What if he petitioned the court for custody? After all, he was engaged and wasn't HIV+.

The court could rule in his favor and Patrick could rip Bailee away from the only life, the only family she had ever known and settle her in with a woman who hated her and her absentee father.

But then, most of the population Port Charles loved Robin and Bailee, and she knew most of them would testify on stand for her.

Mac, Robert, Anna. Alexis, Ric, Liz, Lucky, Nikolas, Emily, Alan, Noah, Jax, Carly. She ticked them all of mentally.

Robin realized she was thinking to far ahead. She mentally scolded herself. Who said Patrick would want custody? Who said Bailee and Patrick would even like each other?

Robin chewed on her lip. She figured she would be able to find a way to incorporate Patrick in Bailee's life. But she wouldn't tell her that Patrick was her father. Not yet, at least.

She knew it was wrong, wrong and very old Carly-esque, but Robin wanted, she needed to protect her daughter, the only reason she got our of bed in the morning. Just to see those freckles and that dimple.

Robin sighed. There was no doubt about it. Patrick would absolutely adore Bai. There was nothing that Robin could do about it.

She pulled out her sidekick and pressed speed dial 7.

"Hullo?"

"Hey, Liz?"

Liz's voice came over the phone. "Hey, Rob! You checking on Bailee?"

Robin sighed. "Not quite. I'm going to have to pick her up early. I--for reasons unknown--spoke to Patrick and invited him over tonight to see Bailee."

Robin could imagine the look on Liz's face from the prolonged silence. She waited patiently for her friend to regain the ability to form words and her a puff of breath.

"Wow." Liz's voice said in awe. "Did you guys fight?"

Liz knew the extent of the hurt Patrick had inflicted. In the days after his departure, Robin had been sick. So violently sick she nearly miscarried her baby.

They had all been terrified, taking shifts of watching her. Liz remembered sleepless nights, constant coffee breaks, soothing Robin as she tossed and turned, holding her hair back as she vomited. She couldn't eat without getting sick. They intravenously fed her and held her in the hospital for three and a half of the longest weeks of anyone's lives.

Robin's health improved slowly and she was soon able to return to Mac's house. She had refused to go back to their apartment, telling Elizabeth and Emily what she needed.

They had entered the apartment cautiously, unsure of what they would find. All of Patrick's stuff was gone, and there was a note scrawled in print that was clearly not Patrick's.

Sorry for intruding. Had to get stuff. Key on counter. Patrick's.  
Will Abely

Emily had only finished reading it when Liz's hand snatched it, crumpled it up into a ball, and dropped in in the trashcan.

"Coward." she had told Emily quietly, regarding the apartment with silent disappointment. "Jerk couldn't even come back himself."

Liz had felt tears pricking behind her eyes, knowing the hell the next few moths would be for Robin without Patrick.

"Ass." Emily muttered and got to work packing Robin's clothes, toiletries, and other personal items into a bag.

They had made quick work of it, unwilling to stay in the place haunted with memories of Robin's lost love. Both refusing to voice their thoughts, silently bashing the man that had caused more pain for their dear friend who had already lost so much in her short life.

The life that could, in any given moment, be taken away from her. In a blink of an eye, Robin could be gone, and Patrick had left her without a second thought, turning his back on the mother of his unborn baby. It made Emily want to scream and Liz to bash his head in with a hard object of some kind.

Robin had been adamant never to speak of Patrick again, avoiding the subject at all costs. She had been appalled when a patient, of all people, suggested that she have an abortion because of her medical status.

Robin had been in tears, saying that even since it was Patrick's baby, she could never end its life. It wasn't even a question. She had wanted a child, and God, in his way, had answered her request. She knew it would be difficult, being single.

The pregnancy alone terrified her. And the six moths after her baby was born would be the most nerve-wracking months in her life, waiting to find out if her child carried the same disease she had been plagued with since before she could drive.

Luckily, Liz had also been told she was pregnant. The two bonded significantly in the following months and Liz provided much needed mental support, assuring Robin that she would be a great mother, that she would always be there if she needed it. Liz knew how much Robin was hurting, and how well she was hiding it. Robin put up a brave front, preparing to be a single, HIV positive mother.

Emily had been horrified one day when she had come by the hospital to see a woman berating Robin for endangering a baby, risking infection of her child with the awful disease she had inside.

Emily had went straight to Alan with Robin in tow, demanding that the woman take a class in the Cates Wing. Alan had sent security to meet the woman as she exited the elevator, and they had physically dragged her to the wing in the hospital specializing in HIV/AIDS.

They gave her an ultimatum, charges of harassment or two months worth of HIV awareness classes. When the woman replied the charges wouldn't stick, Liz had replied that Alexis Davis, the DA, was a personal friend and wouldn't hesitate to charge her with the heftiest results.

The woman had begrudgingly taken the classes and hadn't been seen at General Hospital since, driving the extra distance to Mercy.

Then came Robin and Liz's baby shower. It had been held outside in the warm early May air. Liz's due date was a month behind Robin's. Everyone had mercilessly teased them both about their large size. Liz, who had just found out she was carrying twins, felt like the Hindenburg.

Robin wasn't much different. Her tiny form, almost 9 months pregnant, was large and round. Robin had threatened to punch out everyone as soon as she gave birth, and to everyone's amusement, she recruited her cousin Aidan to be her personal guard.

She remembered clearly the day of Robin's awaited c-section. People filled the waiting room, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Robin's child. Kelly had walked up to the waiting mass with a grin. "We have a baby girl Scorpio."

Robert groaned, resentfully passing his ex-wife a hundred dollar bill. Anna had smirked, informing Robert that she knew Robin would be having a girl when he wanted a grandson.

Luke had to comment on the situation, leading into a squabble worthy of a kindergarten class fighting over blocks.

The fight had been interrupted when Epiphany entered the room. Silence overtook them and Epiphany, with a smile, declared that Robin wanted to see her parents.

They had all taken turns holding the newborn baby, touching her tiny features, examining her small fingers and delicate toes.

"She has your nose. And your eyes, too." Anna observed, brushing her finger against the baby's soft, silky cheek.

"The kid's a heartstopper, that's for sure." Robert grinned, taking his turn with his granddaughter. "Reminds me of a little girl who invaded my living room what seems like a lifetime ago."

Robin had taken her baby back and hugged her father. "I love you daddy." she had whispered.

Liz's two babies had followed almost a month later, August 2nd, and soon after Emily announced she was pregnant with Nikolas's baby.

It had been a great year, Liz mused, if you discounted Patrick and ignorance. Nikolas and Emily's son, Josh, had been born in April in the back of a truck.

It had been a new experience for everyone but Robin, who had recounted Molly Lansing's birth in the Glencoe Tunnel. Shaking away the memories, Liz spoke again.

"You sure it's a good idea?" she asked carefully.

"No, most definitely not." Robin replied without hesitation. "But, technically, Bailee is part of Patrick. The same way Bailee is a part of me."

"Yeah," Liz agreed. "But Patrick's been a prime example of a nonexistent part."

Robin exhaled. "I know. But, I know if I were in his position, I would want to meet Bailee as much as he does. I would be desperate, irrational even, if I knew I had a child running around out there."

"Right, I concede." Liz said. "I can't argue with you there. So what are you going to tell Bailee tonight when Patrick comes?"

Robin rubbed her forehead. "Not the truth. Not yet. I don't know, a friend, I guess. She saw him briefly at the party, but only for a second. She might recognize him, but I'm not sure."

"But you told him to leave the fiancée from hell at home right? Please tell me you did."

"Of course! There's no way I'd let her near Bailee again. Hell, we might have to get someone to hog tie her if she comes within, say, 300 yards of us."

Liz smirked. "That'd serve her right, huh? I'd pay to see that one being done. She might bruise a fake nose."

Robin snorted. "Yeah. I told him what she said, though, so I don't think he'd bring her even if she asked, so I think we're clear. But that still doesn't solve my 'oh god he's coming over' problem."

She listened to her friend sigh. "The only think I can say is, go with the flow. Don't tell Bai that you dislike him, because that girl will dislike him too before he walks in the door. Let her decide on her own. I can't say I've ever introduced an ex to his daughter, but I can tell you this: none of your smartass comments that you know I enjoy, and, well, don't forget to bash the hell monster."

Liz grinned. Together, herself, Emily, Brenda, Robin, and Carly had come up with 49 nicknames for Layla. Hell monster was the latest of them. They were trying to get to 100 before the end of the week.

"Yeah, I know." Robin grinned. "So it's almost 4 and he's coming over at 6, so I'll get Bailee in about a half an hour. Just so I can give her a bath, make her dinner, the works."

"Okay," Liz responded. "I'll start getting her ready in fifteen minutes. I'll tear her and Katie out of the oak." Liz referred to the tree house Lucky and Nikolas had made for the four children.

"Alright." Robin agreed. "I'll see you then."

"Love you, bye."

"Love you too." Robin said, hanging up the phone. She groaned and began cleaning up the mess from that morning's activities.

Twenty minutes later, after her small, cozy brick townhouse looked tidy enough for company, Robin wiped her hands on her jeans. She had accomplished a lot in those 20 minutes.

She picked up all of Bailee's crayons and coloring books from off the coffee table, her stuffed animals and Barbies from the den floor, taken all of the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher, swept the wood floors of the dining room and the tile of the kitchen. She picked up all of Zoey's rawhide bones and her tug of war toy and put them in her doggy bed. She wiped off the kitchen counter and dusted the table.

Robin slid her shoes on and grabbed her keys, locking the front door.

Bailee had been waiting by the door, her play bag in one hand. Robin took in her petulant expression and noticed a scrape on her knee.

"Josh pushed me." she sniffed while Liz informed Robin that Joshua had pushed her off the branch she was climbing on the oak tree.

Josh was currently sitting at the kitchen table, sulking after being forced to write an apology note and sit in the corner.

Liz wished Robin good luck as she picked Bailee up and carried her to her Honda. Robin explained the situation to Bailee as she buckled her into her car seat.

"Bai, honey, a friend of mommy's is coming over, okay? You might remember him from your party. Patrick?"

Bailee looked thoughtful. Her mouth turned down. "You mean the one who was with that mean lady?"

Robin sighed, "That's him. He's not mean though." Well, that was sort of the truth.

Bailee hunched her shoulders up. "He hangs out with mean people. That probably makes him mean too. Just like Tommy Gibson. He hangs out with Ernie Forrest, and they're both meanies. Ernie pulled my hair."

Robin had to smile at her five year old logic as she shut the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"Well, not exactly." she said as she started the car. "I could be friends with a mean person and not be mean myself."

"Yeah, but you don't hang out with mean people, mommy." Bailee pointed out.

"Not anymore." she muttered before raising her voice. "But if I did, would that make me mean?"

"No," Bailee began. "But it would make you a poor judge of character."

Robin laughed, glancing in the rearview mirror at her daughter's face. "Really? Who told you that?"

"Papa Mac." Bailee said, looking at her nails. "He said that Aunt Emmy was a poor judge of character when she dated Sammy."

"You mean Sonny?" Robin asked, looking again in the mirror.

"I guess." Bailee said, shrugging behind her seatbelt.

Robin smiled. "But that was a long time ago, Bai. And being with Sonny didn't make her any meaner or any nicer." he explained.

"Well, I guess so." Bailee finally said. "But if your friend is mean, does that mean I was right?"

Robin nodded. "Then you'd be right."

Bailee bobbed her head. "Okay."

Robin pulled into their driveway and unbuckled Bailee. Like a rocket, she rushed to the fence, petting Zoey through it.

"Hey, Zo-Zo." Bailee cooed while Robin unlocked the front door.

"Come on, Bailee. You're going to need a bath before he comes. You want grilled cheese or hotdogs for dinner?" Robin called, offering her daughter the traditional summer afternoon meal.

"Um, grilled cheese mommy. Can I have soup too?" Bailee asked, walking up the porch steps.

"Yep. Tomato or Noodle?" Robin questioned.

"Noodles." Bailee said. "Noodles today."

Robin opened the door for Bailee and followed her in.

She made a grilled cheese sandwich for both of them and a can of soup.

As soon as they finished, she ran warm water in the bathtub and poured Bailee's Dora Bubble Bath into the tub.

She tracked her daughter down, finding her looking in her mother's room at the album she kept in there.

Soon, Bailee was up to her tummy in suds, splashing around in the watermelon scented bubbles.

"Eyes." Robin said. Bailee obediently shut her dark eyes as Robin poured water over her head, rinsing the strawberry shampoo from her hair. Bailee's eyes blinked back open as Robin wiped soap off her face with a washcloth.

"Mommy," she began as Robin worked on lathering conditioner in.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, letting the sweet smell of strawberries fill her nose.

"Can you be stage mommy for my dance recital? Kristin's mommy has to work and Ms. Marvin asked if I would ask you if you would?"

"Eyes" Robin said again, pouring water over her head. "The recital is in August, right?"

Bailee nodded. "The 25th, before school starts."

Robin thought. "Sure. I don't have anything planned. I'll tell Ms. Marvin I can when I drop you off on Thursday."

"Yay!" Bailee cheered as Robin lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel.

Robin smiled and planed a kiss on her forehead before drying her off. As soon as Bailee was dry, Robin pulled a clean purple shirt over her head and helped Bailee step into her camouflage capris.

She brushed Bailee's hair, untangling knots while she chatted on about the recital.

"And we're doing it to Bang it Up. I think Ciara sings it. I think we're going to be good. Do you think we'll be good? You've danced before? Were you good?"

"You'll all be great, Bai." Robin said as she turned Bailee around to face her. She tossed the towel into the hamper and took her hand. "I was a pretty good dancer, I guess."

Bailee nodded, satisfied. She settled down in front of the TV and Robin turned on Go Go Diego for her.

She changed out of her wet clothes into a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt from their trip to San Diego with the Cassadines and the Spencers when they went to Disney Land. She combed through her hair and pushed away all thoughts of anxiety. She let her hair fall loose and studied herself in the mirror.

Physically, she had changed so little. She still looked younger than her age, and, as Emily always told her, as beautiful as ever. Having a daughter changed her. She was more open to things and the fact that Bailee was energetic and curious.

She was constantly forced out of her old comfort zone and breaching territories she never would have dreamed about if she didn't have two amber eyes pleading her. Bailee was her miracle, her blessing.

What had started off as a hurt transformed into Robin's reason for life. Physically, she was almost identical to herself five years prior. But mentally, she had been completely changed.

She took a deep, calming breath and walked back into the living area.

Bailee was entranced with the images on the screen. Wordlessly, Robin sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Bailee's tiny body. She twisted a lock of her daughter's soft, dark hair and kissed the top of her head. Bailee snuggled down and laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

All too soon, the doorbell rang.

Here we go, Robin thought. Into battle I walk.

She slowly walked to the door, twisting the knob and pulling it open.

"Hi, Patrick." she greeted softly. "Come in."

TBC...


	8. We may have a problem

Chapter Eight

_Tick, tick, tick._ The lonely, circular wall clock marked off each second that passed with a low, dull clicking.

Patrick sighed and itched his arm absently. It was 5:12. In a little over forty-five minutes, he would be meeting his daughter. He would be once again face to face with his ex-lover, his Robin. He knew the contempt she felt for him. The hurt, the anger. It seemed to radiate off her that day in the park, after the agonizing, quick moment he got a glimpse of little Bailee Scorpio.

He felt it again, less noticeable at the hospital earlier that day. Either she was as forgiving as the Christ, or she was perceptibly hiding it. He wanted to believe the former, but knew in his gut it was the latter of the two.

He couldn't blame her, after all. He did leave her them five or so years earlier. And, according to Layla's commentary, Robin and Carly had resolved their ever going battle and become friends. That much was apparent when Carly gave Layla a verbal smackdown concerning Robin and Bailee.

Patrick shook his head. Tonight was the night he was getting a glimpse into the life. The life he could have had with Robin if he would have stuck around instead of taking the coward's way out. He could be with Robin right now, she could be making dinner and their daughter could be watching TV, or playing with toys. He wasn't sure if she had homework yet, but if she did, either he or Robin could have been helping her with it.

He could have gotten little kisses from Bailee when he left the house, and not so sweet kisses from his girlfriend, best friend, or even wife when he returned home. He could have had a little girl sleeping between him and Robin on rainy days, shopping with her sitting in in the cart. He could have taken her to soccer, ballet, t-ball, gymnastics, whatever Bailee's interests would lie in. He could have been daddy.

But instead, he was Dr. Drake, without a life, without a real home. Without a love or a future, so it seemed. Dr. Drake, sitting on the floor of his hotel room drinking bottled water, listening to the clock tick, counting the moments until he would see the life he never got to have.

If I were my father, I'd be drinking right about now. Patrick bitterly thought as he took a swig of the Dasani. A reason he didn't stay for the duration of the pregnancy, for Robin or their child. He desperately didn't want to end up like his father.

He needed freedom, he had decided. But when that freedom was granted, all he wanted back was what he had given up. He had been constantly been plagued of thought about Robin. About Port Charles.

At St. Steven's, while the hustle and bustle of the big city hospital had been soothing to the mind, he found himself missing the mob-related cases of Port Charles. He missed visits to the supply closets, bantering over cases. He found that St. Stevens, with all its benefits, was cold, lonely.

At General Hospital, everyone felt like family. Alan was the father-like figure. Emily, Elizabeth, and Robin were his children, and they branched out and touched others occupying the space. Hell, even Epiphany could be considered somewhat of a hall monitor, keeping everyone in line and in check when needed, and even when unwelcome. Her no-nonsense attitude and ways made things more bearable, at least. There was no one like Epiphany at St. Stevens.

And Patrick knew before stepping into the elevator on his first day, that there would be no one like Robin. There never would be. There wouldn't be the insanity that came with living in Port Charles. In the back of his mind he remembered a saying, about small towns being the most dangerous.

Well, that was true. In most places, you worried about being his by a car. In Port Charles, you worried about being hit by a stray bullet as a result of the mob violence that took place almost daily.

Patrick shook his head, taking another sip of water and standing up. 5:20. He was going to have to hurry if he was going to shower in time to be there. He knew if he didn't show by 6:00, the door would be both figuratively and physically closed, and he knew nothing he could say or do would make Robin open it ever again.

Maybe the water would pound some sense into him. He had had a resemblance of sense earlier when he had seen Layla. As he made his way to the bathroom, he stopped and fingered his engagement ring. Layla still had hers. He smirked slightly, recalling the events that had took place only a few hours earlier in the very same room.

_"Hey, babe!" Layla called, scanning the dark hotel room for signs of her fiancé. "Patrick, where are you?" Her voice turned playful. "Are we playing another game again, Patrick? I don't have the handcuffs, but I'm sure--" she faltered when the light in the corner flipped on._

_There was Patrick, his expression wasn't amused and in no way happy. The look he gave Layla sent chills up her spine, and not the good kind._

_His eyes were cold, infuriated. He stood up. "Where do you get off insulting my daughter?" he said, voice low and threatening._

_Layla backed up a step. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Patty. Seriously. Are you sure you're feeling okay, because--"_

_"I feel fine, Layla." he interrupted. "And don't play stupid with me. I know it may be hard and all, but can you please stop acting like a candy stripper for one second and shut the hell up?"_

_Layla's mouth clamped shut._

_"It makes me wonder, how could I have put up with your shit for so long?"_

_Layla scowled. "Just because I said one measly thing to the little shit doesn't mean--"_

_"And that's my point!" Patrick boomed. "You were dealing with a five year old. The kid probably just learned to read, and you're calling her a bastard?" he asked incredulously._

_"I did no such thing! Whoever said that is a liar!" Layla cried defensively._

_"No, I'm standing in a room with the liar." Patrick bit out. "As of now, Layla, we are done."_

_"But Patty!" she shrieked, realizing the war wouldn't be won by her. "We already have flowers, and the church and reception hall booked. And I already bought my dress!"_

_"Then I guess you'll have to take it back." Patrick replied coolly._

_Layla put her hands on her hips. "It's non-refundable."_

_"Then bill me." Patrick spat. "I'd give anything not to see you and your stupid ass personality ever again."_

_"You don't know what you're giving up! I could have given you a great life! I give you great sex! I put my whole life on hold because of your stupidity, you know that! You know how many Girls Next Door episodes I've missed for you! And what, you're leaving me for that mousy Robin and her brat? Are you fucking insane?" she screeched._

_"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." Patrick replied, without missing a beat._

_Layla glared at him and huffed a breath. "I'm keeping my ring." she finally said._

_"Don't worry. I don't want or need it back." Patrick had bought her fancy turquoise and white gold band._

_He realized he didn't want to give her his mother's ring. It didn't seem right for him to give it to Layla, so he bought an entirely new set, trying not to think of the woman he would've chosen to give his mother's ring to. But he had screwed that up, too._

_Meeting Layla's heated glare, he evenly said. "Go. Now."_

_She huffed again, turned on her heel, and flounced away, but not before pausing in the doorway._

_"You don't know what you're giving up, Patrick Drake. You'll come begging me to come back to you. I could have any guy I wanted."_

_Patrick's expression never changed. "Then go be with one of them. Hell, marry the first one you see. Just as long as you never come near me, Robin, or that little girl ever again."_

_Layla had slammed the door shut, and Patrick had slid to the floor, for the first time feeling good about being in Port Charles._

Well, Patrick bitterly thought as he dried himself off with a towel, in the span of less than a week he had seen his daughter, made contact with his ex, pissed off his old ally, had a somewhat civil conversation with the ex in question, and broken up with his fiancée over a woman that he was sure didn't love him and a child who didn't know him.

Life had a funny way of providing wake up calls, and Patrick had just gotten his.

He slipped on a pair of boxers and black pants, and yanked a button down shirt over his upper body. He looked at himself in the mirror. So much had changed. After leaving Port Charles, he hadn't been as arrogant, self-assured, confident. His ego might've shrunk a bit, and he wasn't as outgoing.

He had barely aged. There had been no marks or streaks of gray in his unruly hair as of yet. The dimple still worked as good as ever, but was hesitant to do anything about it.

Then there was Layla, her constant demands, whining. Her clinginess and territorial attitude smacked him in his face when all he wanted was to be in peace with his misery.

Blocking other thoughts from his head, he grabbed his keys off the counter and headed for the door. Pulling it shut, he looked down the empty hallway of the MetroCourt.

He wondered if Carly still owned part of it as he slid inside the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. His question was answered when the elevator jerked to a stop on the 7th and he was face to face with the woman herself.

She frowned when she saw him, unaware that he had stayed in the hotel his last few nights in town. He was surprised when she didn't make a remark of some kind, but only silently stepped in the elevator.

A few agonizing seconds slipped by before Patrick opened his mouth. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.

Carly stared straight ahead and shrugged. "Nope. I think you're an ass. That pretty much covers it."

She pressed the button that read 3 and didn't cast him a second glance as the doors opened and she exited the elevator.

For the first time in his life, he wished Carly Corinthos, whatever her new last name was would say something else.

He rode the rest of the way down without confidence, wondering if his night would get better or worse when he arrived at Robin's house.

It had taken him some work to get her address. It wasn't listed in the address book, nor in the Yellow Pages. He finally caved and called his father, praying he had it somewhere.

_"Dad?" he had asked._

_Noah sighed. "Patrick. What?"_

_"I…I need Robin's address. She's letting me come over tonight and I didn't remember to ask her for it. I was kind of hoping you'd have it."_

_"Of course I have it." Noah replied sharply. "Bailee is my granddaughter. I, unlike some people, are involved in her life. Hold on."_

_Patrick listened to the low buzz on the receiver while Noah cleared his throat._

_"921 Delavern. It's 3 doors down on the right when you turn off of Addison." Noah said. "Is that all you want?"_

_Patrick winced. "That's all, dad."_

_Noah sighed. "Okay."_

_The line went dead. Patrick hung the hotel phone up, and licked his lips. Well…that went well. He thought._

He unlocked his sports car and turned the key in the ignition. 5:49.

"Here goes nothing." he said to himself as he pulled out of the Metro Court lot.

5 minutes later, he was staring intently as street signs. Jefferson, Stoeflet, Adams, Old Fort, Telegraph, Van Horn, Biddle. Addison. He turned left and stared at more signs. Eureka, Northline, West Jefferson, McKerny, Hackney, Cartrette.

Then he hit Delavern. He counted three houses to the right and found himself staring at a small, cozy-looking brick townhouse with a Honda Civic in the cobblestone driveway. The grass was a healthy green. A young elm tree's branches hit the left side of the roof. There was a wagon in front of the gate and a small bike leaning on the porch between the cement and the fence.

This was the place. There was light coming from behind the curtains although slightly unnecessary as it was still very light out. He took a deep breath, opening the door and shutting it behind him, pressing the lock button and starting up the walkway to the house. He was aware of the butterflies in his stomach, the dull ache in his heart.

He opened the screen door and rapped on the vinyl of the front door. After a moment, the door was opened and his nervous eyes met Robin's hesitant ones as she opened to door wider.

"Patrick. Come in." he barely heard her say. He obliged, stepping through the doorway over the threshold. A dog greeted him as he walked inside. It was a spotted young Dalmatian , and it stepped in front of Robin protectively, growling from deep within its throat.

"Zoey, lay down." Robin ordered. The dog, Zoey, skulked away and laid in her dog bed, eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

The inside was cozy as well, a place that fit Robin. Homely, friendly, warm. He felt like he was trespassing. The TV was on, and he saw the top of a head, covered in dark hair.

"Bai." Robin said.

The head swiveled, and Patrick took a sharp intake of breath. She was all Robin. The eyes, the nose, the hair, the ears, the freckles dotting her face. There was a small dimple on her left cheek, barely noticeably when she wasn't smiling. Her size was like Robin's, too. She was tiny, and looked fragile. Her china complexion only fueled that observation.

Robin nodded her head and Bailee jumped off the couch. Like a deer, she slowly approached Patrick and scrutinized Patrick, not unlike the way he had seen Robin inspect a lab specimen. She tentatively stood in front of him, looking even smaller up close.

She spoke. "Are you mean?"

He vaguely heard Robin stifle laughter. He dropped to his knees to be eye level with her. "I'd hope not. At least, not in the company of ladies." he smiled at her.

Bailee relaxed a bit. "Okay, good. Because I wouldn't like you if you're mean. If you're not mean, then I might be able to like you. I don't know if I do yet. You're too tall." Bailee said.

His heart melted when she scrunched up her nose and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She crossed her thin arms.

"So, how do you know my mommy?" she asked.

Patrick looked up at Robin. She was smirking.

"Yes, how_ do_ you know me?" Her look changed from amused to warning, making sure that Patrick knew not to tell Bailee the truth about the two of them.

He met the little girl's honey colored eyes again. "We used to work together." he said finally.

Bailee met his gaze. "At General Hospital?"

Patrick nodded.

"When?" Bailee questioned.

Patrick scratched the back of his head. He was being given the third degree by a _kindergartener_. This was messed up. "Oh, we started to work together about a year and a half before she had you."

"Oh. Did you like working with her?" she inquired.

"Yes, I guess so." he replied honestly.

"Do you like her?" Bailee asked.

"Hey, cookie. Patrick needs to be able to breathe. Quit bombarding him." Robin interrupted, scolding gently.

"Fine," Bailee sighed. "But this isn't over." she said, pointing her finger at him. Robin led her into the den and they sat on the floor, motioning for him to follow.

Patrick stood up to his full height and stretched his back. He had a long night ahead of him, that was for sure.

And as he walked into the comfy living room, a realization hit him. If his mother had still been alive, she would have been disgusted and disappointed in him, for being away, for letting go.

Noah never would have left Mattie. Ever. Yet Patrick left Robin. After she had opened her heart and trusted him, he turned his back, overcome by petty fears of becoming something he didn't want to be.

Then, Patrick realized the extent of what he had done. He had damage everything, and now it was time to try and fix it all, repair what he had done. With a sigh, he dropped onto the floor and felt sick to his stomach.

Little did he know, just across town, a now single blonde woman was plotting her revenge, against the Scorpio's, and anyone who dared to challenge her.

As she picked up her phone, she mumbled almost inaudibly. "Robin Scorpio has no idea who she just messed with."

She dialed the number.

"It's Dannielle. Put Thomas on. Now." She looked down as a deep male voice answered her.

"Yes, Agent Kelms?"

"We may have a problem."

TBC…


	9. Grandma Nut's

Alright you guys, I'm updating. I've been swamped with homework and I somehow got 5 freakin teacher times in the past two weeks. And then my idiot of a 5 year old half-sister, Ali (who is sort of my little inspiration for Bailee and her behavior) locked herself in a Pizza Hut bathroom stall and couldn't get out. We had to get the manager and have someone climb over the side of the stall. ::sigh:: And right now, said little girl, is sitting on my lap and I'm about to strangle her. This chapter didn't turn out how I planned, but oh well. What can ya do? 

Chapter Nine

It was over two hours into the night. And every second that passed, every minute, every moment he realized what a great mother Robin was to Bailee.

No matter what Robin was doing, from the mundane loading of the dishwasher or the expression she made while biting her nails, to the noise she made while watching something stupidly funny on TV, and the look on her face when she was confused or thinking deeply, Bailee perfectly mirrored. Patrick swore he was seeing double. It was heart-warming and gut wrenching all in one swoop.

He couldn't help but feel remorseful for leaving, as he watched Robin and Bailee set up Candyland for the three of them. He shook his head, bewildered. Here he was, one of the best neurosurgeons on the eastern seaboard, about to play Candyland with a five year old.

Robin could feel his eyes, watching her every move, her every breath. It was like a laser beam, penetrating and leaving nothing unmarked or untouched.

She heard him shifting from his spot on the sofa. She glanced upwards. There were her eyes, staring unabashedly into her own, saying something he didn't seem to be able to verbalize.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks as she looked quickly back down. Never, not in five years, not since September of that year, did anyone ever make her feel like she did when he was present. She looked at the spot next to her, taking in her daughter's expression.

Bailee's forehead was wrinkled, eyebrows bunched together and her eyes narrow. Her head was cocked as she stared at the board, confused.

"Cookie, the reason the piece isn't fitting together is because you've got the clip on backwards." Robin pointed out quietly.

Bailee halted her movements and turned the holder around and it slid in perfectly. "Oh."

Patrick smiled a little as Bailee tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ears. She placed the last plastic piece onto the board and looked up. "Okay, Patty. We're ready."

Patrick was slowly adjusting to the child's habit of calling him 'Patty'. At first, she had identified him as Pattycakes, but somehow Robin was able to gently convince her to shorten it to Patty.

Patrick knelt on the soft rug underneath the coffee table and settled down into a comfortable position. Robin quickly shuffled the cards and handed them to Bailee, who set them on the board.

Robin took the red game piece, Bailee took the yellow, leaving Patrick with the blue.

"I think Patty should go first, since he's a guest and all." Bailee said, looking across the table into his eyes. His heart leaped.

Robin shrugged. "Fine. Patrick," she gestured to the cards. He picked up a card. There were two green squares. He looked at the board and saw the indicated spaces to move.

It put him well in the lead, he realized. He picked up his gingerbread man and set it on the empty space. Bailee puffed a breath out of her nose it what sounded like a huff and drew her card. Her features twisted into a pitying pout as she saw her card, which had a purple square on it.

She moved her player two spaces before drawing another card and handing it to Robin. She moved to the first blue square and listened as her daughter spoke.

"So Patty, do you like the lady from the park?" Bailee asked, peering at the man across the table from her.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"I said, do you like her? Is she your girlfriend?" Bailee repeated

"Uh…umm…?"

Bailee rolled her eyes. "It's a simple question, can't you answer it?"

Patrick looked at Robin to intervene, but saw her amused smirk and raised eyebrow, which told him he was on his own.

Robin had resolved not to take any digs at him, to glare or to bring up the past. She officially decided to let Bailee decide on her own if she liked Patrick. Bailee seemed to like him. She wasn't treating him the way she did someone like Lucky, who had been present for her whole life. Rather, she regarded him like a nice acquaintance, smiling at him and showing him things. But Bailee was still Bailee, chattering constantly about dance, family, friends, school, summer, anything.

"No," he said firmly. "I don't like her and she isn't my girlfriend."

"Okay," Bailee said. "I'm glad. I feel bad for anyone who was dumb enough to date her."

With that, Robin cracked up. She covered her mouth and slid her arm around Bailee's waist, trying to control her laughter. She leaned her forehead against the forehead of the puzzled girl and kissed it before returning her gaze to meet Patrick's. She raised her eyebrow at him, expecting a comeback.

"Yeah, me too, Bailee." he said, smiling slightly. "Me too."

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean 'we have a problem'? You said that you'd take care of this, Dannielle. We had a deal. We'd clear you of all your charges if you'd get--" the cold voice spat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that." she said, glancing over her shoulder. "It's just proven more difficult than anticipated. Patrick Drake broke up with me." she tensed, waiting for the explosion.

"_Goddamnit!_ How? Are you an idiot? In order to get to him, you actually have to be able to get close to him! You're working for us for a reason, you know! Do you have any idea who we're dealing with? These are the Scorpios we're talking about. Do you have any idea how pissed He will be when he finds out?"

"I know that, Thomas. How was I supposed to know that Drake actually cared about his kid? He never even actually mentioned her to me until he broke up our engagement."

Thomas groaned. "So now what? We're back at square one? I sent you in there that day because I thought you could do the job! If you can't I'll just get someone else!"

"Sorry, boss. But Dr. Drake is still in love with Robin Scorpio. He always has been."

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Anna and Robert...have a daughter. Their daughter...has a daughter. A daughter who is, in fact, the child of Patrick Drake.

"Hmm..." Thomas said thoughtfully. "I just got an idea. How do you feel about killing three birds with one stone? We can get Robert, Anna, and Patrick in one, swift move."

Dannielle Kelms smiled an evil grin.

"Does this mean I get to ditch my old alias?"

Thomas grinned into the phone. "You know me so well. How do you feel about carnivals?"

"Love 'em." Dannielle replied, drumming her fingers against the oak desk, fingering the files on Robert Scorpio, Alex Marrick, Anna Devane, Patrick Drake, Noah Drake, Robin Scorpio, and Aidan Devane.

"Good." Thomas replied. "From now on, you are no longer Layla Cunningham, model. You are...Genivive DuPrese. An employee at the fun house at the local carnival. "

Dannielle smiled. "I can live with that. Tell me what I have to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Bailee was in the lead, already past the candy castle and in front of the molasses swamp, Robin wasn't far behind at a few spaces behind, and Patrick had barely made it 6 spaces from Grandma Nut's.

Patrick drew a card with a small image of a candy cane on it. Glancing quickly towards Robin and Bailee, who were oblivious, he slid the card under the board and drew another card.

"Hey!" Bailee shrieked as she turned around. "You _cheated_!" she pointed a finger accusingly.

Patrick's head jerked up. 'What? No I didn't." he said quickly.

"Uh huh! I just saw you do it!" Bailee exclaimed.

"I didn't cheat!" Patrick said, acting offended.

"_Mommy!_ Tell Patty that he cheated!" Bailee yelped, tugging her mom's sleeve.

"Patrick." Robin looked at him in disbelief. "Are you seriously cheating in _Candyland_?"

"Yeah!" Bailee stood. "He did."

She leaned over the board and grabbed the edge of the card that was sticking out. "See!" she announced, waving the card in Robin's face. Robin took her daughter's arm to still it and looked over the card at Patrick.

"You cheated while playing Candyland? That's_ sad_. You must be desperate" Robin smirked.

Patrick scowled. "What? It isn't fair! I just got to Grandma Nut's." Patrick pointed at the board. "I'm not going all the way back to the peppermint forest."

"Okay, Patrick." Robin said slowly, as if speaking to a child. "This is a _game_. You follow these crazy things called _rules_. And those rules say if you draw a card, you do what the card says." She snatched the second card he picked up and put it at the bottom of the deck. Bailee cheered triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at Patrick. "If my _five year old_ understands the rules and you don't, I'll recommend you to Lainey."

"Stupid rules." Patrick muttered as he moved his blue piece halfway back across the board. "Stupid, stupid rules."

"It's just a _game,_ Patty." Bailee giggled. "You're getting all huffy like Grandpa Robbie does when Uncle Luke beats him in poker."

"Fine, if it's just a game then why don't _you_ move back to the candy canes, too?"

Bailee shrieked and cupped her hand over her player. "Nuh uh!"

She picked up the next card. Two purples. She moved from one, to the next, and was at the end. "Hah! I win!" she cried, pointing at Patrick. "Cheaters never win." she beamed.

"Not unless they get caught." he muttered.

Bailee huffed and turned to Robin. "Mommy, do cheaters win?"

Robin shook her head. "Nope. Actually, I think all cheaters should be pinched. What do you think, Bai?"

Bailee smiled wickedly before leaning over and pinching Patrick's arm hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelped.

Bailee shrugged. "Cheater." she said simply.

"Okay, missy. It's already past 8:00. Time for bed." Robin told the little girl as she stood up.

Bailee moaned and got to her feet. "Five more minutes?" she begged.

"Every night, it's five more minutes. Then, five minutes later it's five more minutes again. Besides, aren't you going with Georgie and Dillon to the carnival tomorrow?"

Bailee nodded her head enthusiastically. "Dillon promised to win me a stuffed bear. And he said he'd go on the ferris wheel with me! Georgie says she gets sick when she goes on heights so she'll watch and take pictures. "

Robin smiled. "Fine, then. If you want to go tomorrow, you'd better brush your teeth. Call me when you have your pajamas and I'll help you."

Patrick watched as Bailee disappeared down the hall and turned his attention to Robin, who was putting the game away. She refused to raise her eyes, even after he had said her name several times. He finally gently grabbed her wrist. She jerked her hand away and put the lid on the pink and white box. She slid it under the coffee table and stood up again.

"Robin." he said once more, getting to his feet with her.

She sighed. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

Robin shook her head. "Isn't that what we've been doing for the past few hours?"

"No," Patrick said, annoyed. "That was talking with Bailee. We haven't talked."

"There's nothing to talk about." she said softly, straightening the couch cushions.

"I think there is."

Robin looked down.

"I need to get her ready for bed." she started to walk away. Patrick reached for her arm.

"You're running, Robin." he said, regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"If my memory serves me, Dr. Drake," she said heatedly. "I'm not the one with the running problem, am I?" her voice was challenging, eyes sharp.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." he told her, voice low.

"Mommy!" a voice called.

Robin looked at him. "Goodbye, Dr. Drake. I'm sorry, but I have to go get my daughter into bed. If you don't mind, lock the door when you leave."

"Robin," he began.

"What!?" she interjected. She lowered her voice so Bailee couldn't overhear. "What more do you want? You got to see her. You got to spend time with her. Now go."

Patrick shook his head. "I can't."

Robin tilted her head back and grunted, frustrated. "The door's there. I'm pretty sure your legs are working. Just walk over there and--"

"I'm her parent, too, Robin!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Oh, _not_ this again. Yeah. You're related." her eyes darkened. "But, as I recall, for the past five years, you haven't been acting like it. I'm the one who went through the pregnancy. I'm the one who got to hold her. I'm the one who waited for the test results to see if I infected her with HIV. I'm the one who raised her. So don't tell me in my house that you're her parent."

"Look, I'm not going to walk away from this."

"And that should make me feel better? Oh, _gee,_ thanks. Thank you for sticking around for me. I'm _touched_, really." Robin's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Patrick dropped his head. "I'm sorry, okay! I've said it a million times already. _I'm sorry_."

"Sorry's not going to fix this, Patrick. You can't fix the last five years with an apology. And you can't come her and just expect complete access to Bailee. Because I won't let you. I'm her mother. And I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter."

"And how do you know what's best for her?"

Robin glanced into the hallway, checking to see if Bailee was there. When she was she wasn't, she turned back to Patrick. "I actually know her. I've been with her. I've dealt with tantrums and fits. And right now, I don't think you just appearing out of nowhere and start spending a lot of time with her isn't a good idea!"

Patrick shook his head. "You know what, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be the perfect father. Or-or the perfect boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend, whatever. I'm trying to have a relationship with my child. I'm sorry if that doesn't fit into your plan."

Robin glared at him. "She's five, Patrick. Can you…can you just give her time? She's still my baby girl. I don't want her to get hurt." and with that, she turned around and walked down the hallway. Patrick heard a door open then close.

He hit his forehead on the wall and groaned. He had gotten what he wanted. But now that he had gotten a taste of it, he wanted more.

A few minutes later, Bailee ran out from the room, dressed in pajamas, to where Patrick was standing, about to leave. She tugged on his shirt and he knelt down to her eye level.

She threw her arms around him and hugged, squeezing tightly.

"G'night, Patty." She smiled. "Maybe, maybe you can work on your game skills and then you might be able to win next time. I don't think you will, though. I'm the best at Candyland."

Patrick hugged his daughter again and stood up. "We'll see about that."

Bailee giggled and looked up at him. "You're okay, I guess." she finally said. "Other than your cheating thing, I think you might be okay. I think you made my mommy a little mad, though. I don't think I'll hold it against you. Everyone should get a second chance." Bailee smiled at him again.

And with that, she turned around and slipped back into her room, pausing for a moment to wave at him.

Patrick closed his eyes after he stepped into the warm summer night. It was official. He was in love with Bailee Scorpio.

TBC...


	10. Note

Sorry I've just been caught up in school and I got back from a long trip to Toronto/Niagra yesterday.

I'll try to update this weekend if not early next week.


	11. Daddies and Ducks

_Sorry I was gone for so long. I am apparently owned by my Lit teacher and she's been making me do extra work because I don't agree with her, and I've been studying for finals. But on a happy note, I only have 14 days of school left. Here's chapter ten, I hope it was worth the wait. It was very interesting to write, since right now I'm going along on whims. I've got a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this, but if anyone has a suggestion, you're welcome to PM me anytime and I'll see if I can make it work._

Chapter Ten

Robin heard the sound of her front door clicking shut and let out a breath she had not even realized she was holding. She tiredly ran her hand over her face, a familiar feeling clenched in her gut. She had really, truly believed that she was over Patrick Drake.

But now, she realized as she pulled back the Pooh comforter on the small twin bed, she wasn't so sure. Shouldn't she hate him, for what he did to her, what he did to Bailee? Shouldn't she be spitting mad, enraged and furious with the man who had stomped out of her life, slamming the proverbial and literal door in her face as he left Port Charles?

Robin pushed the complicated thoughts out of her mind and looked down at her daughter as she climbed underneath the blanket. As Bailee wiggled to get comfortable, Robin sat down in the white wicker chair next to the bed. Bailee's eyes flickered up to Robin's, blinking away tiredness.

"Mommy?" Bailee asked.

"Hmm?" Robin replied.

"Patty…"

"What about him?" Robin asked, a little nervous.

"I kinda like him. He seems okay. Can he come and play again soon? Just not Candyland." Bailee asked.

Tears welled in Robin's eyes as she stroked her daughter's forehead, pushing dark locks of hair off Bailee's face. Robin licked her lips, desperately trying to gain composure before whispering, "If you want, sweetie."

Bailee closed her eyes for a moment. "Good." she said when she opened them back up. Almost immediately she saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Are you okay mommy? Did I say something to make you sad?"

"No, no, Bai." Robin said quickly, reassuring her daughter and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I love you, Bailee M."

Bailee smiled, her dimple evident on her childlike features. "I love you too, mommy. I love you so much."

Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright, lights out." She straightened out the blankets on Bailee's bed, leaning down to flip the switch on her Tigger nightlight.

"'Night mommy." she said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Bai." Robin said from the doorway, turning the ceiling light out and leaving the door cracked open.

Robin wrapped the pale blue afghan around her shoulders and settled down on the couch. She flipped through the channels, finally deciding to leave it on Prison Break. She got absorbed in Michael Scofield and his brother blowing up a car. TV made it sound cool, intricate plots to disappear off the face of the earth and live in peace, with action packed sequences and choreographed fight scenes.

In real life things weren't as such. They conveniently left out the other side. Heartbroken relatives, grieving spouses-turned-widows, sitting through a treacherous memorial service or funeral, listening to everyone talk about the good times with the 'dead'. They left out the nightmares, the constant ache of missing a loved one, the what ifs, the whys, why did this happen to me, why did this have to happen at all.

With a groan, Robin turned the channel to the more demure One Tree Hill. With a sigh, she let herself get lost in watching Rachel and Brooke break into their high school in cat suits. Watching it reminded her of Brenda, wild at times, fun loving, 'getting around' as she called it. It had been two years since Robin had been with anyone. Bailee was too young to remember Joel Kelms and his presence.

He was a good person, caring, over protective. He loved Bailee like she was his own. He took her to the park, he bought her her first dog, a cocker spaniel, Mitzy. Then, in one night of fighting and yelling, Robin was again at the receiving end of a door slamming session. Bailee had woken up, crying, and Robin carried her into the living room where they watched Blues Clues.

Robin had no idea how long it had been before the door swung open. She immediately stood, phone in one hand, Bailee snuggly in the other. And there was Joel, in a drunk rage. Everything became hazy after that. Him trying to grab Bailee, Robin slapping and hitting him. Him hitting her back. Setting Bailee in her playpen while Joel smashed various items. Screaming, kicking, crying. Grabbing the phone and pressing speed dial 1. Mac bursting in minutes later and shooting as Robin scrambled away.

Joel falling on the floor, the silence in the apartment shattered only by the cries of the frightened toddler. They were taken to the station, Joel to Mercy.

He was paralyzed from the waist down, and the Devane and Scorpio families did everything in their power to be sure that the blame of the fallout of that night's actions were pinned solely on Joel. He would be facing hefty fines when they were through with him. Breaking and entering, besides the fact he was drunk well over the legal limit and endangered lives as he drove.

The judge that decided the case was an ex-agent in debt with Robert and saw it as a chance to repay the man who saved his life numerous times. Joel had lost everything, his home, his job, his reputation as a great stockbroker. His life was in shambles and his family had to clean up his mess.

Shaking away the haunting memories, the guilt that had flooded her when she learned what her family had done to protect her and Mac, she closed her eyes tightly and willed all thoughts away. She was still trying to comprehend what had happened, the fluttery feeling she still got when Patrick's arm brushed against her, when his laugh echoed through her home, when his gaze flickered her way. Damn Patrick Drake and his charms. Damn it all. Robin thought sullenly as she snuggled farther into the couch and let herself drift into a less-than-peaceful slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Life wasn't supposed to be like this_, Dannielle mused as she sat on the couch in her one bedroom apartment. She never intended to be a DVX agent, or to use a man's feeling to destroy someone. But when her brother went bankrupt and owed millions, she did what she had to do to keep her parents from loosing their life funds.

She had taken up the alias Layla Cunningham to evade the IRS, and it was only by chance she ran into that Patrick Drake in the dive they called a bar. She saw him as a way out, he was a reputable surgeon with money behind him, he might've been able to get her out of the massive debt she was in. She wormed her way into his life, making herself indispensable to the hunky man.

It was then Christian Zanardelli came calling, offering her a job worth millions, a simple task. Destroy their enemy's daughter. It was sheer luck that the man she was currently in love with was the ex of their target. And it didn't take a stroke of a genius to tell that the plan was already forming perfectly.

Immediately she pulled the files on anyone and everyone involved, from distant relatives and friends, to the heart of the problem, Mac, Robert and Robin Scorpio, and Anna Devane. The people who took her life and her brother's life away. It was not Joel's fault that tramp Robin Scorpio didn't like the way he looked at her daughter. How was it her place to order him out?

It had been a trip playing dumb, but even Dannielle had been startled to see the child wasn't fabricated. After all, Scorpios were known for their skillful disappearances, so why couldn't they grab a child to pass of as the youngest of them all, using an innocent to lock her brother away for what seemed like an eternity?

But when things got messy, when someone in the CIA came close to discovering who 'Layla' really was, Dannielle tried to back out. But Christian threatened to kill her family, her parents, her sister Amanda, and Amanda's baby son William. Dannielle had stayed, and let the dark fingers of the agency overtake her, succumbing to a black place, putting on a chirpy façade to fulfill her role. It was only a matter of time before she, in a play of innocence, proposed to her lover after a round of delicious sex.

A smile came to her as she remembered his lack of hesitation, not caring a bit what she was about to do could get him killed. She pressed him into visiting Port Charles again, so she could face the cause of all of her problems in life. He agreed, the stupid ignorant fool he was, and they arrived.

Being surrounded by the last place her brother ever felt peace, she slipped up. She let rage overtake her and hurled insults at Robin and her young daughter. Looking back, Dannielle realized how badly she screwed the operation up. Christian had already expressed his extreme disapproval, and if he didn't love her like a daughter, she knew without a doubt she would have been dead. Mistakes like that never came unpunished, and Dannielle knew she would soon get hers, but she'd be damned before she let the Devane-Scorpios slip through her grasp.

She glanced at her watch. There were currently twelve agents on the move, six in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania, keeping close watch on Aidan Devane. The other six were searching intently for intel on the whereabouts of Alex and Dimitri Marrick and Frisco Jones. Jones was somewhere undercover for the WSB, most likely in a South American country.

Alex and Dimitri were harder to pinpoint, however. There had been a sighting recently in Bucharest, but the two disappeared soon after, before anyone could be deployed. Sighing, Dannielle ran her hands over the picture of a younger Joel, pressing the glossy photo to her lips. "Don't worry, little brother, Ellie's doing everything she can to take care of you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin Scorpio woke with a start, from a fitful rest featuring giant cupcakes the size of office buildings and a clown eerily similar to the one from Bailee's 3rd birthday party. Chuckling lightly, she pulled herself up on the couch, rotating her stiff neck and groaning as every muscle ached and pulled. Yawing, she slowly got to her feet, stretching her back and lifting her arms above her head.

She slowly padded into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of ice water and taking her morning meds one at a time. Stifling another yawn, she walked down the familiar hallway and pushed open the door of Bailee's room.

She was immediately aware that the room and bed were empty and the window was open. Turning around frantically, Robin called her daughter's name.

"Bailee? Bailee, where are you!!"

Robin walked back into the hallway, looking both ways. She threw open the door of the spare room, and her own room. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest, her mouth was dry. "Bailee!!" Robin called again, her heart jumping into her throat when she heard the toilet flush. Robin let out a sigh of relief as Bailee walked out of the bathroom.

Smiling a little, Robin raised her eyebrow. "Did I hear the sink?"

Bailee rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on, it's not like I've stuck my hand in the _toilet _or anything."

"You watch it missy, or I'll start making you scrub the toilet seat."

Her eyes widened. "Nuh uh. You _wouldn't._ Aren't there some child labor laws in effect or something?"

Robin shrugged. "Not in this house there isn't. Now go, wash. Use _soap_."

"You win, boss lady." Bailee said, crossing her arms and turning to go back into the bathroom.

"Of course I win." Robin smirked. "Mommies _always _win."

Robin heard Bailee's muffled reply. "That's what we kids _let_ them think!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin brushed Bailee's hair back into a ponytail and secured it gently but tightly with a blue rubber band. Bailee was sitting on her knees on the carpet watching Jeopardy, scoffing as the leading contestant lost $2000.

"Stupid. Everyone knows that the biggest country is China."

Bailee was dressed for summer in a light blue sleeveless tank top and white corduroy shorts.

"Well, Canada's pretty big too, Bai. It might be easy to make a mistake like that. Especially in the situation, with all the people."

"Puh-lease. My dance recital last year was more crowded than that and I _still _managed to keep my cool." Bailee replied.

Robin stood up. "I told Aunt Gigi I'd have you over there at 1 o'clock, so we've got an hour and a half to kill. What shall we do?" she asked, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"_Sista,_ do you even have to ask?"

"That's _mother _to you, kid." Robin told her, enjoying the teasing.

"Fine. _Muthah_, do you even have to ask?" Bailee repeated.

Robin grinned "No, but I want you to."

"Fine," Bailee huffed, blowing her bangs up. "Am I the only one who thinks the skate park is nifty sweet?"

Robin grinned. "Not unless the Yerke family is there."

Bailee smiled wider. "I'm pretty sure there was a storm the other night. A branch could easily have been blown near their usual path."

"And if someone just _happened _to push it out farther, it would be awfully funny to see Mrs. Yerke with a hole in her designer jeans." Robin smirked.

Bailee gave her a thumbs up. "It's a date."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

The knocking on the door was painfully loud.

"Open up, I know you're in there."

Patrick groaned into his pillow before rolling out of bed and flinging the door open, revealing his less than pleased father.

"What!?" he nearly shouted.

"Why am I hearing rumors about you and some Layla woman getting married?" Noah demanded, pushing past him and into the hotel room.

"You've hear wrong. The wedding is off." Patrick informed him slowly.

"Yeah, but the problem is that there was supposed to be a wedding in the first place!"

"Listen dad, you don't know what has been going on with me the last few years."

"Damn right. I haven't known what was going on with you. I only saw what you left behind. I mean, how could you? You know how Robin is, the way she trusts. That trust's been broken too many times, but you had to do it, too?"

Patrick hung his head. "Dad, I can't begin to explain how sorry I am, but it's been clearly stated that sorry will not fix things. I'm not going to give up, or stop trying to make things better. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I had everything, everything man could want. And I was stupid, I was scared, and I pulled a Houdini on the…on the woman I love and the child I love. I regret it more than anything in my life, and I hate myself for causing Robin any pain. But the truth is, I stopped living when I left our apartment. I haven't truly lived since I left Robin, and I know that now more than ever. For the first time in four years, I felt alive last night, sitting with her and out child, I-I don't know. It was like a revelation, like it was meant to be."

Noah smiled weakly. "I'm not the one you should be telling this to, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Patrick said softly. "But I'm scared Robin will pull away again and not hear me. I mean, I can't blame her. I'd hate me too if I were her."

"Robin doesn't hate you." Noah told him. "I've always known that. She's hurt, confused, but I truly believe she couldn't hate you. Not even after everything. I recognized what I saw in the two of you, what Mattie and I had. That kind of thing doesn't go away just because some asshole screwed it all up."

Patrick let out a breath. "My kid's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

Noah smiled. "That she is. She's a heart stealer, too."

He chuckled. "I swear, she's never going to date until she's forty."

"Ah, just wait." Noah told him. "Wait until she finds herself a Patrick."

"Uhgg!" Patrick groaned. "I don't need the visual of my five year old 'doing it'."

Noah grimaced. "You're right, not until she's forty. No boy will be allowed to even look at her. We'll keep her locked up."

"Deal."

"Great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin sat on the park bench, watching Bailee as she fed a duck a piece of bread. The Yerke's had left in a huff, to their delight and Bailee had made a beeline for the pond area of the park. Robin felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and, briefly glancing at the caller ID, she flipped it open.

"Hi, dad."

"Hello, sweetheart. How's my girls?"

"We're great, dad. It's only been three days, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Feels like forever. Love you."

"I love you too, dad. So…what's new."

Robert chuckled into the phone. "Not much at all. You?"

"Ah," Robin bit her lip. "Patrick came over last night."

"What! Did he just show up? Let me call Mac, he can take care of him. What happened?"

Robin sighed. "Relax dad, I invited him."

"Robin, invited him!? Are you joking?"

"No. He and Bailee got along pretty well. She wants to see him again soon."

Robert paused. "Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know, I really don't." Robin groaned. "You're a father, what did you do when you met me?"

"I did anything to be with you, Robin. You know that. There's nothing in the world like the love of a father."

Robin sighed. "I just…I just don't know if I'm ready. Or if Bailee's ready. Patrick wants to be there, but I don't know how to let him, where to set boundaries."

"Luv, I know how much happened with him. And I can't say I'm pleased at all. But this isn't about me, your mother, Mac, Patrick, or even you. This is about Bailee and what is right for her. If she likes Patrick, let them spend time together, just enough so Patrick can feel connected, but not so much it makes you feel awkward or uncomfortable. Go with the flow. And if he gives you any problems, you let me or Mac know. We'll handle it."

Robin chuckled. "Thanks, dad, but your kind of 'handling it' usually involved weapons of some sort."

"Is there a problem with that?" Robert questioned.

"No, but when it comes to Patrick, who needs his body for work, I'll have to ask you not to dismember him."

"Just a little bit?" Robert teased.

"No, but feel free to mentally abuse him in any way."

Robert smiled a little. "Yay."

Robin looked up as Bailee began her way. "Listen dad, I gotta go. Bailee's about ready to leave."

"Alright, luv. Talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Bye."

"Bye."

TBC…


	12. Fair Game

Chapter Eleven

Georgie walked hand in hand with her honorary niece, her boyfriend on the other side of her. Bailee was sticky with blue cotton candy and licking a chocolate ice cream cone. Dillon was carrying the stuffed gorilla he won her, pretending to pay attention to Bailee's exuberant chattering. She pointed out the men on stilts, a woman with blue and pink hair, and two people feeding horses.

She stopped to stare longingly at the spinning tea cups and Georgie looked at Dillon expectantly.

"Oh no no no." Dillon said firmly. "I do not do tea cups. There's no way on this green earth that you will get me into one of them oversized table dishes. Have you _seen_ the movie where the kid in the tea cups gets murdered by a guy with a scal-"

"Dillon!" Georgie shrieked, covering Bailee's ears with her hands. "Hello! Five year old!"

"Sorry." Dillon murmured, looking at the ground.

"That's better." Georgie said, letting go of Bailee's face.

"Please, I've heard scarier stuff on _Little House on the Prairie._" Bailee said, smoothing back her short ponytail. "You find a creepy blonde girl named Nancy who was in a box and locks people in icehouses and then we'll talk."

Georgie turned to her niece. "You've seen 'The Reincarnation of Nellie, Part 2'? I loved it when everyone backed out of the pageant when Nancy got the lead. Oh, have you seen Part One? Nancy reminded me of Maxie when she's bit…when she's grumpy. And how he rubbed dirt on herse--" she asked excitedly.

"And they call _m_e the movie geek." Dillon muttered, getting a glare from Georgie and a pinch from Bailee.

"Be nice." Bailee admonished in a motherly tone, crossing her arms and smiling sweetly up at Dillon, a sparkle in her dark brown eyes. "You wouldn't want Spanky to 'accidentally' find your collection in your room in your sock drawer in the box marked 'dirty underwear', covered with that blue blanket, would you?"

"And she is banned from ever hanging out with Luke again." Dillon said, shifting nervously.

"Uncle Luke is _nice_. He taught me how to play poker. But don't tell Uncle Lucky, 'cause next time I play against him with Katie I want to steal his money. Did you know that the new Justin Timberlake CD only costs 10 dollars at Wal-Mart?"

"What collection? _Dillon_?" Georgie asked, ignoring Bailee's chatter, her voice sounding dangerously like his mother's as it rose with every syllable.

He glanced around. "Ooh, look. Tea cups. Want to ride, Bai-ster?" he tried to fake a smile and a laugh as he rubbed his hands together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kelms, is everyone in place?"

Only minutes before, a call had been made to her cell phone. It was another field agent, informing her that Aidan Devane, Tad Martin, and his close family had all been killed. It was a small victory, although keeping the news from The Devanes and the Scorpios proved interesting. Blocks had been put up. Any phone call that had any of the names in it was immediately dropped. Any article with their names was deleted. Emails were being scanned carefully for codes and secret messages. As far as she knew, no one was aware of their deaths.

"Yes, sir. Target is in sight." Dannielle peeked out of the funhouse vent and saw the carefree child, laughing almost maniacally while her 2nd cousin's boyfriend vomited profusely into a trash bin.

Dannielle glanced around her, the attendant. Agent Brinks. An apparent funhouse participant. Agent Tomasik. A woman studying herself in a slimming mirror. Agent Gregory. More agents were spread in the vicinity of the funhouse and neighboring attractions. A man eating ice cream on a bench. A woman blowing up balloons for children. Two more working an elephant ears stand. And another having an apparent spat with his 'wife' on a cell phone. She almost felt bad for the youngest Jones girl and her boyfriend, Dillon something. Almost. She was going to do everything in her power to make Robin Scorpio pay. Even if it killed her.

"We are ready when you are, sir." she replied evenly.

"Perfect." There was a grin on the man on the other end's face, almost feral, as he felt with increasing confidence, that the Devane-Scorpio's would finally pay. And justice would be served.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my _god_, we are getting this framed." Robin laughed, turning to look back at Maxie who had tears rolling down her face. Her face was red from giggling so hard, the image of Dillon Quartermaine being shaken by the Princess Tea Cups ride forever imprinted in her brain.

"I think Tyler's got him beat in the manly-man contest." Maxie grinned, referring to her current boyfriend.

Robin smirked. "Hell, even that murse Gavin has more man qualities."

Maxie couldn't help but agree as she leaned into Robin, wrapping her arms tightly around her upper body and resting her head on Robin's shoulder as she studying the picture even closer. "Is it just me or does he look green?" she finally asked.

Robin burst into another fit of giggles. "I'm a doctor. I say he's still puking his guts out as we speak."

"Nah, Georgie's wiping vomit off her shirt and Bailee's bought him some ginger ale or something by now."

"So much for chivalry. And no, Bailee's probably gone off to find a security guard or something so he can fumigate the area. Or they both disowned him and are having a ball in the funhouse."

"Next year, you and me are totally tagging along, just so we get to see this in person. I wish Georgie's phone took video." Maxie wistfully said. "Robs, you have to send this to my cell. No, wait. Just print it off and we'll put them up everyone Dillon frequents. Best Buy. Kelly's. That coffee shop on Pointe and 23rd. What's it called again?"

"Bean There?" Robin offered. Her phone vibrated and she realized she had a new text message. It was from Georgie's phone. She pressed open and the message popped up. "hi mommy havin fun miss u, luv b"

She smiled slightly and angled the phone so Maxie could read the message.

"You know what, Robin? I officially hate you."

Robin turned around slightly to look Maxie in the eye. "Why?"

"I mean, come on. I swear your kid is like, the perfect model child. It figures, though. After everything Uncle Robert told me and Georgie about your childhood days. Now my future children on the other hand," Maxie frowned slightly. "Well, let's just say they'd be the kind that any self-respecting teacher would despise."

Robin kissed Maxie's cheek. "Nah, you'd probably get lucky. They'd only do minor crap, you know, throw spitballs and pull fire alarms."

Maxie smiled at her. "Oh, you make me feel _so_ much better about this."

"What? You just said you hated me." Robin shot back.

"Yeah, but" Maxie sighed. "I explained to you wh--hey! That's not fair!" she told Robin.

"What's not fair?" Robin asked her, applying a thin layer of chapstick.

"That--that thing that you do, you know, when you sneakily distract the person and change the subject."

Robin snorted. "I do no such thing!"

Maxie looked at her cousin disbelievingly. "You're kidding, right? Remember when Aunt Anna and Uncle Robert were at each other's throat three Thanksgivings ago? You told them you were dating Nikolas so your mom wouldn't scissor kick your dad for calling Brits stuffy, tea sipping wankers."

"Exactly." Robin said. "I only do it when someone's life is on the line." Pausing, she added, "Even though it would be really funny to see my dad writhing in pain on the floor."

"Sure." Maxie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, sneaky subject-changing whore."

Robin pinched Maxie's thigh. "Thanks I'm really feeling the love."

"Well it's true." Maxie whimpered, rubbing her leg.

"Whatever. Sneaky _home wrecker_."

To any stranger standing near the window of the Scorpio's living room, it would sound like someone was being murdered. To anyone who'd even met the family, they'd automatically know it had to be at least two of the three Scorpio/Scorpio-Jones women attacking the other, whether it be tickling, sitting on top of, throwing objects at one another, or tackling to the ground.

And they'd be right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dillon scowled at the amused faces of the two females in front of him. He vomited the rest of his lunch of three hotdogs, an elephant ear, nachos, and popcorn.

"You know," he said as he accepted the Vernors from Bailee's outstretched arm. "Did you really have to send Robin the picture of me puking all over that old lady?"

Georgie shrugged. "The old lady didn't seem to mind. She even offered to give you a breath mint. But no, you were too busy heaving in the grass to even hand her a napkin."

Dillon glared at her. "Next time, you're riding in the tea cups."

"Geeze, Dill Pickle, you're suck a baby." Bailee told him indignantly, "I mean seriously. You can't handle practically the slowest ride in this place? Aunt Gigi," she looked at the blonde. "You just might need to find a new boyfriend."

"Wow, thanks, Bailee." Dillon said sarcastically. "And, for the six hundredth time, do not call me Dill Pickle. My name is Dillon."

Bailee smiled sweetly at him and put her hands on her hips. Uh oh, Georgie thought, that is never a good sign. "Ok, Horny Hornsby." she told him, a glint in her eyes that no normal five year old should have.

At that, Dillon spit up his ginger ale, coughing uncontrollably.

Georgie's eyes widened and she made a vain effort to contain her giggles as Bailee

As Dillon regained control of his breathing, he hissed to Georgie. "What is with that kid?!?"

She just smiled and him and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where to next, Bails?" Georgie asked her. Dillon was walking a good six feet behind them, trying to avoid all contact with the apparent demon child. His arms were crossed and he'd glance at his watch every so often, wondering when this nightmarish day would be over with.

Bailee scanned the area. There was a swing ride, something called the MaXair, the Demon Drop, a water boat ride, a funhouse, and a game where you hit something with a hammer and won a prize.

She discounted all of the games set up in small individual tents. They were definite rip-offs. You could play one for a whole day and still not win a gigantic stuffed animal. And since Dillon had already won her that pink, oversized monkey creature, the chances of winning again were very slim. Besides, the rides were her favorite part. When they went to Rome to visit Aunt Brenda, the three had made a two day event of just going on rides like the tea cups, a tilt a whirl, the Ferris Wheel, and every other ride a five year old as small as Bailee could get on.

She bit her lip, glancing between the swing ride and the funhouse. She loved funhouses, the wacky mirrors, funky floors, slides, and moving stairs were all entertaining to her. But the swings spun around, and she was tall enough to get on.

Chewing what would end up a hole in her lip by the end of the evening, she looked once more between the two.

"The funhouse." she finally said, pointing to the large blue structure.

"I'm not going in it." Dillon said firmly, shaking his head.

Georgie sighed. "I'll go with you Bai."

Bailee smiled winningly at Georgie and rolled her eyes at Dillon. "Boys are such wimps." she whispered to Georgie, loud enough for Dillon to hear.

"Hey, listen, midget--"

Before he could finish, Georgie pulled Bailee away from him, towards the funhouse line, thrusting her phone into his hand. "Watch this for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent Kelms, they're coming." informed Agent Brinks from the ticket line, speaking quietly into a microphone.

Dannielle rolled her eyes. "Yes, I see that, dumbass. I'm looking at them right now. Is everyone ready?" she asked.

After being satisfied with all of the answers of Yes, Always, You know it, she smiled to herself.

"Let the games begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie handed the man at the booth two tickets and he put a sticker on their shirts and stamped their hands, telling them it was for unlimited access until 6:30. Only the man knew that the so called sticker had a microscopic tracer in it. Just in case they managed to slip away before the kid was lured. The stamp's ink went into the vein in the hand. It was a mild tranquilizer. Within 5 or so minutes, both would be compliant, easy going. Making them easier targets.

Bailee looked for a moment at the operator. She looked strangely familiar. Her hair was short and a deep red, it hung stingily inches above her shoulders. Her eyes were a mixture of hazel and blue-gray. She shook away the feeling and stepped eagerly into the funhouse, completely unaware of the danger she was about to be placed in the middle of.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes earlier…

Aidan Devane typed furiously on his laptop in a bunker in Pittsburg. Two days earlier there was an assassination attempt on himself, Tad Martin, Krystal Martin, Krystal's daughter Babe, and Babe's son. They had been immediately moved to a safe house unknown to the WSB. Five bodies that could pass as theirs were placed in the rubble as they made their escape. Aidan was currently working with an expert computer hacker, John O'Neal, trying to override the system the DVX and it's associates, the Tricontinental Defense Corporation, the TDC, had created. Aidan assumed that Robin nor anyone else knew what had happened, and he needed a way to tell her. He knew, in the pit of his stomach, that something was dreadfully wrong. He made himself a fake e-mail, He used the name Bethany Ryndell, the name he and Robin used as his fake girlfriend's name. In one day, they created a whole life for Bethany. She was a professional dancer with a company in Houston. She was born and raised in Washington and went to the same studio as Robin when she lived briefly in Paris. She was married to Devon Ryndell, and had one baby boy, Christopher. He typed a message and prayed Robin would read it in time and understand it.

The so called bakery on Dumont was the place where Aidan informed her of Faison's return, over a meal of croissants and sweet tea. Aidan prayed she would remember, remember the order to get out of the city and into a smaller town. If he was lucky, Robin would get the message and get herself and Bailee out, before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 minutes earlier...

Robin logged into her e-mail account and clicked on the 'mail' button. She scanned the list from bottom to top, stopping to read the first name twice. Bethany Ryndell. Overcome with curiosity, she clicked to open it. She read the message slowly, her heart stopping when she read the seemingly innocent line about the bakery. She flashed back to years before.

"It's okay. What's the big rush about? Your message sounding like the apocalypse was coming." Robin joked as she sipped her glass of tea.

Aidan sighed and looked at her. "There's no easy way to say this, so I just will. Faison's in Port Charles again."

Robin froze, the color draining from her face. "But--but he's dead. H-he died in the explosion," she whispered so only Aidan could hear.

He shook his head. "Apparently he's teamed up with that hag Helena Cassadine."

Her eyes slid shut. "Are you sure? There isn't a mistake."

"I wish there was. But Mac called Anna, and she called me before they moved her to a safe house. I'm supposed to do the same with you. We leave as soon as you're packed."

Robin sighed. "Is it really necessary? He's in the states."

"Luv, he's practically invincible. You never know what's up his sleeve. It's dangerous for you, a level 9 threat." Aidan told her softly, taking her hand. To any outsider, it would appear as if they were involved in a relationship, talking romantically.

"How long will I be gone?" she asked tentatively. "I'm on the brink of having a new drug being approved by the FDA."

Aidan shrugged. "As long as there's a threat. If he's out there, it's dangerous, for you and Aunt Anna."

She read the message over and over. _Bailee_. Her heartbeat quickened. The message was definitely from Aidan. _The bakery._ Her blood chilled when the memories resurfaced. That bakery was where she became unsure of almost everything. There was a reason he was reminding her, almost a warning, but he seemed unable to say it.

She reasoned with every Scorpio and Devane gene in her body. There was the possibility he was in trouble _(sorta in a jam)_ If he was, there was a distinct possibility he was trying to tell her that she was in danger as well. She grabbed her purse and grabbed her keys, slipping her bare feet into tennis shoes. Whatever it was Aidan was trying to tell her, it made her uneasy. She made an instant decision to go to the carnival to make sure Bailee was okay. As she walked out the door, she flipped open her phone, calling Georgie.

"Hello?" a male voice greeted.

"Dillon?"

"Robin?" he asked.

"Why do you have Georgie's phone?"

Dillon frowned. "She and the runt just went into the funhouse."

"Listen, something's come up. Can you grab Georgie for me?"

He sighed. "I need a ticket to get in."

"Well then hurry up and get one!" she said impatiently as she backed her car out of the driveway.

"What's the hurry, anyways?"

"Don't ask questions, Dillon. Just buy the damn ticket and get Georgie for me." Robin ordered.

Dillon rolled his eyes. "All you women are the same. So damn pushy."

"Yeah, well I'm going to push your ass off a_ cliff _if I'm not talking to Georgie in two minutes."

Robin was sure she was going twice the speed limit on the road, but she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure Bailee was okay.

"Alright, I'm going in." Dillon said. Robin was a block away from the fair parking lot.

"Good, now find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Agent, the boy just went into the funhouse." Brinks said to Dannielle.

She clicked on the monitor and saw him standing in the entrance, talking on the phone.

"Kids these days." She rolled her eyes as she filed her nails. "Always on the damn cell phone." She paused, looking at him. "Watch him. We can't afford for this to get screwed up now."

TBC...


	13. Fair Game Part II

Chapter 12

Her heart was pounding in her ears. There was a feeling, a sharp pain in her stomach that told her something was dreadfully and utterly wrong. The last time she had that feeling Bailee had fallen off her bike and suffered a minor concussion.

The funny thing was, she only got that feeling when it was about Bailee. Robin didn't know if it was something maternal, or the fact that, when it came down to it, both relied solely on the other. Either way, that feeling meant bad thing were about to happen.

"Dillon!" she said urgently. "Are you in?"

The voice on the other line sighed. "Yes, I'm in."

"Good. Now hurry your heavily insured Quartermaine ass and find my sister and my daughter. Or I'll call Brenda and have her Fed-Ex me a five inch stiletto so I can shove it--"

"God!" Dillon groused. "What _is_ it with you Scorpios threatening me all the time? I've had freaking enough of that runt of yours, and your precious Georgie. For god's sake, leave me _alone_!"

Robin rolled her eyes, despite the situation. "Hurry up, you doormat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick Drake groaned into his pillow at the Metro Court.

For the last five minutes his stomach had been killing him. He had half a mind to call the kitchen and ask them what the hell was in their chicken parmesan, if he wasn't terrified of the co-owners of the hotel.

And since when did Carly and Robin become friends? Last he saw they were still at each other's throats, Carly accusing Robin of ruining her creepy son's life and Robin accusing Carly of using innocent children to get men like Jax. Now, all of a sudden, Carly was defending Robin to a women she'd never met and, as he'd noticed as he walked by Kelly's, eating lunch together almost every Saturday. But then again, so many things can change in a few years.

Four years could feel like a lifetime in retrospect. But, as Patrick knew from experience, it could last what seemed like a lifetime. A lifetime of mistakes, he supposed. He really, truly didn't blame Robin for being pissed at him. He was a bad father. The thought made his mouth taste bitter and almost gag.

What did he expect? To pop into town and be immediately welcomed by Robin and everyone else. His father, for one. He know knew what if felt like to be despised by someone you once loved and trusted. Maybe it was payback, for all those times he had been harsh with Noah, bringing up his drinking habits.

He now also knew what it was like to fail a child. Bailee didn't know him as her father, and he regretted it more than any one thing in his entire life so far. Her life didn't revolve around mommy and daddy. It was just mommy, and a slew of mismatched people who cared deeply and unconditionally.

He wondered if he stayed the population of Port Charles would be as welcoming to him. They certainly weren't now, that was for sure. He had betrayed a woman beloved in the small town, doing the unthinkable. Walking out, when she was brave enough to trust him with her heart and tell him her news face to face. He couldn't even bring himself to return to their apartment. He was a fucking coward.

Hell, it had to be bad if _Carly Corinthos Jax _was scolding him like a boy who ate sweets before dinner. Dismissing him like a scruffy dog that had followed her home and was biting on the leg of her brand new designer jeans. Carly had never treated him that way before. Back then, she wanted him somewhat, a distraction from her life, as unmundane as it was. And Liz. Liz was also a good friend. A person he could talk to. Not like his Robin, of course, but with smaller matters, the trivial things. She too stepped up and protected Robin and that little girl.

And Cassadine. Patrick's mouth turned down just thinking about him. He never liked the prince, not when he thought he stole Robin from him, not when he even touched her, friendly or not. He was one of Bailee's godfathers, too. As was Lucky and Robin's dear cousin and friend, Aidan.

The stomach pains came back, and Patrick pulled his head off the pillow long enough to grab the phone off the receiver and ordered a bottle of Vernors from room service. Then his head dropped back down and he buried himself in the blankets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna frowned into her coffee cup, watching it ripple as her companion's foot knocked into the table.

"What's the emergency?"

Anna looked up. "You know…you know that Faison is alive. don't you." It was a sttement rather than a question.

When Luke nodded, she continued on.

"There were supposed to be 11 agents keeping tabs on him, cataloging his moves and his business. I received word from Sean today that 8 of them were killed, the three surviving agents had crossed the WSB. They've been working for the DVX since the DVX made that merger several years ago with the TDC. They now can't be found, and Faison's slipped of the map entirely."

She sighed "We now are not sure of anything we've been told by said agents, what was fabricated and what was real. The three doubles made a clean sweep of everything, their safe house, temporary HQ, their vehicles, everything. Weapons. Computers. And no one knows which agents were killed, so therefore we can't be sure of who the doubles are. The bodies have vanished as well. As far as we know, they could have entirely new identities, faces, the works."

Luke bobbed his head solemnly. "I follow you so far, Mama Devane."

"Good." Anna fiddled with the red plastic stirrer before meeting Luke's eyes again. "Since we have absolutely no idea where Faison could be at the moment, Sean, Robert and I all decided it was best to inform all of his old enemies. Felicia may be flying back, and Frisco is too deep undercover to be extracted. We've also alerted Mac to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. And I want you to do the same. Keep watch over Lucky and Lulu."

He smiled at her. "A parent never stops watching over their own flesh and blood."

Anna smiled back. "Yes, I know. I'm going to see Robin later on, too. I'm thinking about making her and Baby Luv move in with Mac until we can get a lock on him."

"She's not going to like that. You know that." Luke told her, sipping his cappuccino.

"Yes, I know that." Anna looked into Luke's eyes. "She's independent, like me. She just needs to learn that independence like us Devanes have can be deadly."

Luke's eyes crinkled at the corners and he smirked at her. "Remember the Maarkham islands?"

Anna laughed. "Ah, how I enjoyed beating up Robert."

It almost felt like the world was okay, as the two chatted, reminiscing in times past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dillon looked around in the funhouse. He had made it eight yards in before realizing he had no idea where they possibly would go.

"Um…Robin? I don't see them anywhere." he told her apprehensively.

"Are your _eyes_ open, Dillon? Look around."

He sighed. "I _am_ looking, Scorpio. And I'm telling you I don't see them."

He continued walking in deeper. This thing is like a maze. He thought to himself. A crazy, funky, creepy maze.

"Look harder!" Robin's normally gently voice was harsh and demanding and it made Dillon flinch slightly.

He walked onto the conveyer belt and scanned the area for any sign of the blond curls of his girlfriend or the bark brown locks of Bailee Scorpio.

He looked down. On the floor next to the belt was a tiny, child sized bracelet with red, pink, and yellow beads strung on it. He would recognize it anywhere. It was Bailee's, she had gotten it barely an hour earlier at a jewelry stand.

"Robin--" he began to say.

It was then he felt the hand grab him forcefully from behind. Something hit his head and he yelped before the cell phone slipped from his hand and he spiraled into a place of darkness and emptiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dillon? _Dillon?" _Robert repeated before she realized he wasn't going to answer and she shut her phone.

The feeling in her stomach got worse. She was blinded by the wind as she ran as fast as she could in the direction of the carnival. She saw a teenaged boy waving his tickets above his head and she snatched them, ignoring his protest and shouting. She made a quick scan of the layout. It seemed there were sections. Food, shows, rides, entertainment, games.

FUN HOUSE - 50 FEET AHEAD

9 AND UNDER FREE

She could see it now. The makeshift building with the flashing lights. She prayed with everything she had that Bailee was okay. She'd gladly risk her life to save her daughter's. She prayed to her grandmother, to Duke, to Stone, to Mattie Drake, to keep her baby safe. To spare her life. To watch over her.

She was out of breath and panting, sweat trickling down her face when she reached the funhouse. Her hair was sticking to her forehead and her tank top was clinging to her back. Her feet felt heavy as she made her way to the ticket booth, handing the man a ticket.

He stared at her for a long moment, as if he was seeing right through her. Robin involuntarily shivered as his cold, blue green eyes took her in. Goosebumps rose up on her skin and she was suddenly no longer hot. He took the ticket from her, his movements agonizingly slow as his eyes never left her face

. She never noticed his other hand traveling down under the counter. There was no way she could know there was a gun in his hand. She wouldn't know until he raised it to her face, pointing it at her forehead and ordering her not to move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bailee, come on, let's go!" Georgie said in a rush, her breath coming out in spurts.

"Aunt Gigi, wait, wait!" she cried breathlessly, desperately. "I can't run so fast. My feet hurt."

Georgie struggled to catch her breath. "I know, but we need to find a way out. This place is impossible."

It was them Bailee began to cry. Full out, heart wrenching sobbing. "I-I…I want my m-mommy! I w-w-want mommy! I want t-to get out of here!"

"Sweetie, I want to get out of here too," Georgie said trying to calm the hysterical child. "You need to stop crying so I can think."

Bailee covered her mouth to muffle her bawling but did nothing to stop the tears running down her face. "This sucks!" she managed to say as the tears kept coming.

Georgie smiled weakly at the girl before taking her hand and hurriedly leading them to what she prayed was an exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin stayed frozen in her spot, feeling sicker than ever.

"I'm gonna be sick." she told the man as she heaved. Right on his face.

The man was disgusted, frantically trying to wipe the vomit off his face, giving Robin the opening she needed. She grabbed his gun swiftly and whipped him with the brunt of it, knocking him out cold.

She took off running into the funhouse praying again with her whole heart it wasn't too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick groaned once more. "What is _with_ this fucking Advil?" he said to no one in particular. "It won't even make this son of a bitch stomachache go away."

He flipped his TV on, searching through the channels. 200 channels and nothing decent was on any of them. He finally settled on an old episode of "Cheers" and leaned back on his bed, cursing the chicken parmesan with everything he had

He continued grousing to himself when the door of his room burst open with force. His eyes widened when he saw who it was standing there.

"Shit." he said as he jumped of the bed.

The intruder was faster than him, though, and in an instant, he was knocked out onto the ground

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dannielle Kelms spoke rapidly into the mic.

"Everyone,_ all _of you, your asses are all going inside that building. You get that kid. You get her _no matter _what."

She frowned deeply. She would take care of Robin Scorpio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin rushed through the funhouse, staving off the fear gripping her entire being.

When had things spiraled so far out of control? How could this happen? She tried to clear her head and think logically, something easier said than done.

"Where would they go?" she muttered. In one direction was moving stairs, the other a conveyer belt.

She couldn't remember the background noise from Georgie's phone to tell her which direction Dillon was headed before whatever happened had happened to him. She pressed redial and listened carefully.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint…_

Robin heard her ring tone and rushed towards the conveyer belt and picked up the Razr, dialing 911 and leaving the open phone in her pocket. There was blood. Not an alarming amount, but enough to make her worried. Wherever Dillon was, he was in bad shape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie tried to be calm. She really did. She was supposed to be the level-headed Scorpio-Jones girl. But right now, all she felt was panic. She could hear footsteps and voices. She heard whispers and had to take deep breaths.

Bailee was terrified. She kept wanting Robin and Georgie knew there was a possibility that they might not make it out. But it didn't make the five year old from wanting her mother. Nothing else mattered. Georgie turned the corner and saw light. She blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining it. The light was still there. They walked hurridly towards it before colliding with glass.

It was the end of the funhouse. The glass maze that led out to the exit. One way through it, only one. Georgie knew, by the sounds of the voices, that the people after them were close.

She didn't even know why they were after her and Bailee. They had been walking, looking in the mirrors when something flew right by Georgie's head.

She turned and was staring at a very deadly looking woman holding a gun with a silencer on it. It was then they had ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin clutched the gun tightly. It had been a long time since she'd held a weapon like this, and it made her insides churn even more when she realized it was all because of her daughter.

She closed her eyes, staying acutely aware of her surroundings. She mentally called out to Bailee, reaching for her in her mind. Her eyes popped open.

She knew where to go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dannielle ran through the funhouse, weapon drawn. She expertly waved thru the obstacles in the direction she figured her targets would be headed.

It had become personal, about herself and Joel, and then about Robin and that damned kid of hers.

She was grateful they had shown her how to get through the building with ease, it made hunting down the three Scorpio women simpler, effortless. She was at the conveyer belt. Listening carefully for signs of movement, she crept past the belt and up the small ladder.

It was then she saw the back of Robin Scorpio. About to turn a corner. Dannielle smiled. She followed Robin from a safe distance, keeping each step silent, thanking Reebok for their tennis shoes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every Scorpio instinct in Robin's body was aware. Every movement every sound. Her parents would be so proud, she realized. Skulking thru a funhouse with a gun. It made her laugh a bit and she halted her steps.

She knew she was being followed. If it was a 'good guy' she figured they would have already made their presence known and not sneak behind her. She bit her lip. Asking God to forgive her.

Robin whirled around and began shooting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bailee jumped at the sound of the bullets.

"Come on Bai," Georgie urged, manuvering them through the glass panels. She idly wondered if the glass was bullet proof. She desperately wished it was. They were halfway through, and Georgie hated whoever had invented it. Progress was slow but steady, despite the frequent backtracking.

Bailee clutched Georgie's hand, biting on the knuckle of her free hand. She brought the hand away from her mouth and touched the glass, wishing her mom was there with her. _She always knows how to make me not afraid. _She thought. _Mommy always makes it better._

TBC………………..


	14. Payback

Oh, and I'm saying this now: The past three days I've been helping to run Avalanche Ranch, the Vacation Bible School at my old Elementary/Jr High. I've been dealing with at least 80 kids between 4 and 13 and am running the mini plays. So that means screaming over their talking, trying to make them listen, getting them to practice, and doing all the questions and the talking about the subject of the day. Plus every time I say God is Strong/With us/Real/Awesome, they have to go "Yee Haw" really loud. There's no air conditioning, one fan in every room, and it's from 11 - 5 PM. So I'm grumpy, tired, hot, sweaty, and not very happy about doing another four days of this. So this is the chapter where I was not in the mood to do anything but sleep. Bear with me :(

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Patrick groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His head was throbbing intensely, a sensation worse than the hangover he got that night at The Chameleon. As the memories of the reason of this headache flooded back to him, he groaned inwardly, praying it was just a dream. Hoping he was imagining things.

"Good, you're up." the accented voice piped up, a little too cheerful for Patrick's taste.

He moaned. It had happened. Anna Devane just punched his lights out.

His eyes slowly slid open, and he met the haunting brown eyes that remind him so much of Robin.

Anna looked too calm, and that was what made Patrick's stomach begin to churn.

"We need to discuss some things." Anna told him, looking at him pointedly. "About my daughter. About my grandchild."

Kill. Me. Now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bullets rained over Robin as the other person began firing. The sound was deafening, each shot exploding, the noise bursting in the still, humid June air. She barely had to aim, her slightly trembling hand clutching the weapon like the expert she had been vigorously trained to be.

She couldn't make out the person shooting at her, other than that she was a woman, dressed in all black.

With every squeeze of her finger on the trigger, Robin swore she vomited in her mouth. She swore her stomach clenched. She swore on her life that never again would she shoot at someone unless it was absolutely inevitable and necessary. The thought of what she was doing and could do with the gun in her hand made her want to cry. The need at that moment to feel the steady heartbeat of her daughter overwhelmed her and her guard, for the briefest of seconds, dropped.

It was at that moment the pain seared through her leg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie untangled her hand from Bailee's as she wiped the sweat off her palm on the leg of her Seven jeans. The air was horridly muggy, evidenced by several damp places of perspiration on her blouse, and on Bailee's.

She rested her forehead on the cool glass of the maze, leaving a sweaty stain on the smudged panel. She took Bailee's hand in her own again, glancing down at the child.

After her outburst of tears, she had remained silent, almost pensive. She had followed Georgie like a lamb, not even opening her mouth to complain about the stifling heat. The gunshots could still be heard, sharp bangs in the distance.

Georgie prayed whoever was causing the shootout had also distracted the swarms of people who had seemingly come out of the woodwork and caused them to stop their endless pursuit.

Maybe, just maybe they might have a chance of escaping.

After several moments of silent walking, they hit a dead end. With a stream of curses, Georgie hated, with every fiber of her being, whatever asshole that had decided a glass maze would be entertaining.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna stared at the man sprawled ungracefully on the bed. After skillfully breaking and entering into his hotel room (Really, Carly should think about making these doors safer. Any prick with a bobby pin could pick one of these locks, she had thought) Anna had easily knocked him out, (So much for being strong and manly) laid him on the bed and patiently waited for him to come to.

"It's about time." she told him, regarding his horrified expression with the slightest bit of pleasure that, even after all of these years, she still could instill fear in someone, make a person feel the way that Patrick Drake was undoubtedly feeling right at that exact moment.

Anna smirked at him. "I was beginning to think your pansy ass was never going to wake up. Now, back to the subject on hand--"

"Did you break into my apartment?" Patrick asked her, scowling.

Anna smirked once again. "No dear, I walked right in under your nose. I'm a spy, you cretin. Of course I broke in. Are you sure neurosurgery is your true calling? I'm beginning to think you would have been better suited for psychoanalysis."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "You need a boyfriend."

"Actually, truly I don't." Anna paused. "I have Robert. He has all of those boyfriend qualities. You know, he washes clothes, does the dishes, doesn't leave when I tell him I'm carrying his child. Basic stuff."

"Are you going to give me a lecture? Yeah, I was a jerk. But I can't change the past, no matter how badly I wish I could. I can't take back anything. I can't take back the years of hurt I caused Robin. I can't take back walking out that door. And I can't take back the fact that my daughter is growing up without her father. So save your scolding for your ex-husband."

Anna regarded him silently. "You love my daughter, don't you?"

His head dropped. "Have you been talking to my dad?"

"No," Anna told him, shaking her head. "It's a vibe. The same vibe that comes off of Luke when he talks about Laura."

Patrick sighed. "Ok, fine. I love Robin. She doesn't love me. Does that make you happy?" He cursed his voice for cracking slightly.

"Patrick," Anna sighed. She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I remember when Robin was first born. I was so tired and exhausted from labor that when I looked into those dark, beautiful eyes of hers I broke down and cried. I vowed never to let anyone or anything hurt her as long as I could stop it. I failed her, her father and I both did. We left her for years, let her go through one of the hardest times of her life without her parents."

She looked down. "I refused to make that mistake again. So when you skated out of town, Robert and I were there. We sat in that waiting room, waiting to see if our only daughter was going to make it. If the baby she was carrying was still alive. Everyone waited, for days. Weeks. Praying she'd be okay. My heart broke every single time she cried out for you. Begging you not to leave. I watched her fade away to near death. I sat at her bedside, begging her not to give up. Telling her she needing to live for her and her baby. I will never forget seeing her look right into my eyes and whispering that she loved me. And then….then I remember sitting I the waiting room again, when Kelly came and told us that my baby had a baby girl. The image of her holding that tiny, perfect baby is always in my mind. I've failed her. You've failed her Patrick. But even after what happened between us, Robin and I are as close as ever. She forgave me, Patrick. She might forgive you, too. I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. But if my daughter's heart gets broken, if my granddaughter's heart gets broken one more time, don't forget, I can kill you in broad daylight and make it look like a freak accident. Remember that. Don't get me wrong. I don't like you very much. Actually, for the past five years I have hated you. But you made Robin happy, and that's all that's important. I want my baby happy. And if you can do that, then please, do. But if you're going to hurt her, then stay the hell away from both of them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It shot like fire through her leg, searing every muscle. Robin's hand tightened on the gun as she fired. And then, at once, the shooting stopped. The assailant fell to the ground in a heap and made no move to get up.

Robin set her gun on the ground and slowly bent forward to inspect her leg. It was only a graze, but a damn painful one. There wasn't a lot of blood, but, just in case, she pulled off her cottony belt and used it to wrap her leg quickly.

She raised her head and her blood ran cold. The shooter was gone. At that moment, the gun was kicked away from her and she was hit from behind. A kick to the back of her knees sent her onto the ground.

"You bitch." the strikingly familiar voice spat. "You have no idea what you've done. To me. My family. You must pay! You all must pay."

"Layla." Robin said, recognizing the strangely accented tone.

The woman smirked. "The name's Dannielle. Dannielle Kelms."

"I don't give a fuck what your real name is." Robin stood to her feet. In an instant, her good leg was in the air as she scissor kicked Dannielle/Layla in the head. Her injured leg, taking her full weight, nearly made her collapse.

"Wait--" Robin realized.

Dannielle kicked her leg out and purposely hit the shot leg, causing Robin to tumble to the ground with her. She threw a few punches before Robin used one of her arms to press a nerve on Dannielle's side. She reared off of Robin, clutching her hip in pain.

Dannielle growled out her next words, gasping for air. "That's right. You killed my brother."

"Your brother was a bastard. He deserved what he got." Robin hissed, struggling to get to her feet. She kicked the woman in the face, sending her back to the ground.

"No one deserves to die like Joel did." Dannielle seethed, getting to her feet. When Robin's leg flew out again, she grabbed it and twisted it, sending her to the ground. Dannielle kicked her twice in the face before Robin dug her nails into the skin on Dannielle's leg.

"Yeah, well your darling brother had no business being in my daughter's room while she was asleep." Robin pulled herself slowly to her feet.

Danielle glowered at Robin, ignoring the blood trickling from several places on her body and swing. Robin caught her fist and twisted her arm roughly around, not stopping until she heard the resounding crack of a bone snapping in two.

Dannielle screeched in pain and used her other arm to try and claw at Robin. "So you just decided to kill him, huh? Just like that? You ruined my family!" she tried to swing again, only for Robin to punch her in the abdomen, knocking the wind out of Dannielle's lungs. In an instant, Robin had Dannielle back on the floor.

"Your brother almost ruined mine!" Robin ignored the sharp pains coursing through her leg. "He almost killed me that night."

Dannielle spit blood out onto the ground. "This is all your fault. None of this would have happened if Joel was still alive."

"Well, news flash, Barbie," Robin uttered. "Joel is six feet under. And I hope to God that you'll be joining him."

The two women glared at each other, sizing up the other.

"Your brother was a drunk, abusive, obnoxious asshole and he deserved everything that he got. More than that."

And with that, Robin kicked her in the gut and cuffed her head, sneaking her hand down to press the nerve on the back of her neck. Dannielle fell to the ground unconscious.

After double checking to make sure the other woman was down, Robin turned the way she had originally been headed. She froze when she heard voices and ducked around the corner to listen in.

"Where are they? Have you seen them?"

"The girl and the kid are in the glass maze. Probably will be there for some time. If we can catch up with them, it won't be too hard to snatch the kid. We can take the girl too, if she puts up a fight."

"We'll see what Dannielle says. I wonder if she's still after Scorpio."

"Nah, she's probably dead by now. Dannielle can take care of her easy."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two passed by without noticing Robin and she let out a sigh of relief. The pain in her leg was continuous as she tried her best not to limp.

She needed to find Georgie and Bailee before the others in the funhouse. She didn't want to think about the alternative.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dillon slowly opened his eyes. He didn't recognize his surroundings, and his head hurt from trying to remember what exactly had happened. He had been talking to Robin on the phone, and something in her voice made him nervous. Someone had grabbed him from behind and hit him. He remembered the phone slipping from his grip and the last thing he heard was Robin calling for him on the other side of the phone and the sound of shoes scuffing as someone dragged him away.

He blinked his eyes several times, trying to focus. It was dark, wherever he was. Light came in only from a small window that looked to be at least a story above him. He had been kidnapped.

"Cool…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin weaved through hallways, staying alert. Relieved and also nervous that she no longer had the weapon in her possession.

She almost burst into tears when she saw the glinting of glass.

"Georgie!" she called as softly as she could.

Without a second thought, she entered the maze. Robin tried again. "Georgie!"

She limped through the maze, thankful that she only had to turn around twice. Robin scanned the maze for any sight of the two.

"Who the fuck makes a glass maze this big?" she asked herself softly. It had to be at least a hundred and fifty square feet, making it easy to get lost.

Her heartbeat was frantic, and she tried unsuccessfully to calm herself by breathing deeply. She checked her watch. Twenty minutes. It had been twenty minutes since Dillon dropped the phone, since Robin's life had went straight to hell. How had things changed so fast. With Aidan's email, the mention of Faison. Warnings. Robin wondered if only she had paid more attention, looked closer into things, she could have stopped whatever the heck was happening from occurring. She figured Dannielle was working for the DVX or the TDC. The same with the men she overheard talking, and probably everyone else scattered throughout the amusement building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Patrick laid back on the bed. Anna had threatened him many times with death, maiming, and other various forms of torture before relenting and then disappeared from view as she walked down the Metro Court hallway. Giving in to the intense battling going on in his mind, he resolved to find Robin.

What, exactly, he would do when he found her, he had yet to work out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"---gie"

Georgie Jones' alert ears picked up on someone's voice, vibrating against all of the panels of glass and reaching her in broken, choppy pieces of sound.

She hear it again, clearer this time.

"Bai--- G--rgie"

Bailee's head shot up. "Mommy?" She released Georgie's hand and turned around. "Mommy!"

Georgie looked where Bailee was looking and, through the sheets of glass walls, she saw the smudged outline of Robin Scorpio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the dulcet voice of her youngest cousin. If she squinted her eyes and looked to the right of the maze as it stretched in front of her, she could sort of see the two, feeling their way through what could very well be a deathtrap.

The pace of her walking increasing, Robin was confident in her limping strides, turning corner after corner without having to turn around. The figures grew closer, a miniscule amount at a time. Her mouth was parched, and sweat rolled down her forehead and her face, disappearing under her shirt. Her shorts clung to her backside, making a task as simple as walking more difficult. The heat was stifling, and not a wisp of air breezed through the small establishment.

Glass burst behind her, sending shards of sharp, jagged glass flying at the backs of her legs and her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie jumped as she heard the loud tinkling noise. Whipping her head around, she wiped the damp hair off her face and saw Robin, weaving quickly through path after path, glass bursting behind her.

Someone was shooting, probably with a silencer.

Bailee shrieked as the panel directly in front of Georgie broke, and the two ran blindly, hands clasped together.

And before Georgie knew it, tears were streaming down her face, as the sunshine hit it and the wind blew through her blonde curls.

They were out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin ignored the pain in her legs, the desperate need to stop and breathe deeply. She was almost glad that whoever was shooting was breaking the glass in front of her. Instead of going through passages, she was able to go right through the panels.

She could feel a stream of blood trickling down her leg as it mingled with sweat and the dirt from the ground. She prayed that Georgie and Bailee got out of there. She prayed they were safe.

That was all that was important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Bailee Scorpio did was throw up in the bushes near the exit. An almost permanent frown set on her delicate, childlike features, her cinnamon brown eyes never flickered away from the open door that she herself had just exited.

Her hands were cold and clammy with sweat and her breath came in tiny spurts. She ignored Georgie's panicking as her aunt searched the area for signs of her boyfriend. She ignored her insistences that Bailee should sit in the shade. She ignored her outstretched arm that offered a bottle of water. She ignored the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulance, and the stares from the people in the park, even when such attention normally left her beet red. She ignored the pulling on her arm and shrugged the hand off of her.

Her eyes focused on the door. She would not, could not look away until her mother crossed the threshold. So she would wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie Jones ran over to the tall, dark haired man and grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Maxie?" Patrick asked, stopping his large strides to turn at the tiny blonde. He saw evidence of tears on her cheeks. "What's up?"

She blinked at him. "You mean….you mean you don't know?" Maxie asked.

"Know? Know what? Maxie, what's wrong?" He questioned, concerned by the behavior of the woman.

Maxie's head dropped, her voice raspy from crying. "I don't know everything. I know that Georgie and Dillon took Bailee to the Port Charles City Fair. I know that something bad happened in the Red Top Funhouse. Georgie was so hysterical on the payphone with my dad. She said Dillon was missing. Someone had tried to kill her and Bailee, and that somehow Robin came. They were all in this glass maze thingy. Someone started shooting at them and Robin. They got out, but Robin was still in there. Dad is there right now, and I'm on my way."

Patrick's heart was pounding. "I'm coming with you." He told her, his voice determined and steady.

He'd be damned if anything happened to Robin or their daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin wasn't sure if the shooter was behind her or aiming from a perch. Either way, he or she was really beginning to piss her off majorly.

There was already broken glass in front of her, and the fear that something had happened to her cousin or daughter gripped her heart like a vice.

She could feel a slight breeze, could see lights flashing. And at once the shooting stopped. And Robin breathed in her first breath of clean air since entering the door of the very_ un_-funhouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie watched as Bailee didn't move a single muscle, not flinching when someone rubbed her elbow with alcohol and stuck a band aid on it. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the door, and Georgie knew what she was waiting for.

Mac was barking orders at people, telling them to secure the area and scour the inside of the building. Telling them it was high priority and high risk. Georgie noticed his eyes flittering from his officers to the same door his honorary granddaughter was staring at.

He was waiting, too. Georgie was holding her breath, letting her muscles tense and relax. Wondering where Dillon was, wondering if Robin was ok. She jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Maxie's tear-filled eyes.

The two sisters hugged tightly, and only when she wiggled out of Maxie's death grip did she notice the man standing off to the side.

"Uh, hi, Patrick." Georgie managed.

Patrick forced a small smile. "Hi. Are you okay."

Georgie looked back towards the exit.

"I will be. As soon as my big sister comes out of there and as soon as my boyfriend is found."

Patrick looked to see Bailee standing a safe distance away from the exit, refusing to move when people tried to pull her away. The kid was stubborn, that was a given. Mac was talking to her gently but she didn't seem to hear him. Or she just wasn't listening, because every time he put his hand on her tiny shoulder she shrugged him off like a fly.

All of a sudden, she began running. Almost soaring across the gravel and dirt towards the entrance. Patrick caught sight of what had caused Bailee to run. Robin.

As soon as the two reached each other, Bailee flew into her mother's arms. Robin spun herself around so she could take a few more steps away from the exit. Bailee's thin arms wrapped tightly around Robin's neck and her legs clung to her sides. She buried her face into her neck and she didn't move. They stayed like that for a long moment before Robin loosened her grip around Bailee's waist and pushed her dark bangs away from the child's eyes, pressing her lips to Bailee's forehead, letting them linger.

"I love you." he could see her telling Bailee.

The five year old nodded, and Patrick could tell she was reiterating the declaration.

He felt his heart ache for something he didn't have and longed for. That emotional connection a parent has with a child. The ability to sense if something was wrong, and the power to be able to tell exactly why the child was upset. Telling corny bedtime stories only a small child would like and tucking them ni under the blanket. Being able to calm their fears.

He watched as Robin walked towards the ambulance, not letting Bailee go, and wrapping one arm around Mac. Mac hugged her back, kissing the top of Robin's head and putting his hand to her cheek. Bailee's head was back snuggled in the crook of Robin's neck, and neither made an attempt to move. They probably would have stayed like that for ages if Mac didn't seemingly order the two to go to the hospital. It was then Patrick noticed the bloodstained cloth on Robin's leg, the tiny cuts on the back of her calves and thighs. Without being fully aware of it, he had walked over near the ambulances.

Robin turned around and their eyes met.

"Patty?" Bailee asked, her head swiveling around. Robin loosened her grip and set her on the ground.

He watched Robin's face carefully. She was biting down on her lip and avoiding his eyes, leaning her weight on her uninjured leg.

"Are you in the giving mood?" she finally asked.

"Depends." Patrick replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Does it involve singing?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Robin's face as she replied. "God no. I just…I don't want to drive at the moment. With my leg and everything." she paused. "Can you give us a ride?"

Patrick smiled at her and held out his hand. "Keys."

Robin obliged, digging them out of her pocket and dropping them in his outstretched palm.

Bailee squinted at him. "And the speed limit is the way, Patty. Follow it."

He held a hand to his heart, acting offended. "Are you implying that I speed, kid?"

She shook her head. "I didn't imply a thing. I saw the three tickets on your record. You're not fooling anybody."

Patrick mock glared at her. "You Devanes are out to kill me."

Robin watched Bailee and Patrick go back and forth, wondering if her decision to keep Bailee in the dark about her paternity was the right decision. Repressing the confusing thoughts, Robin huffed out a breath.

"Hey. Car. Drive. Hospital. Now."

TBC………………………


	15. Fallouts

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm actually somewhat satisfied with this chapter, and am channeling some Jada love into Bailee. As I'm writing this it is about 4:30 AM and have decided that since my internet crapped out earlier I would attempt to finish it. I believe I started at around 2 AM and already had about 5 pages. It is over 15 pages on Microsoft Word making it my longest update ever. So here it is. BTW, Sara, there will be flashback smut, probably in the next chapter. Song belongs to Gwen Stefani. Not me. Ok?

Chapter 14

The moment the former lovers slipped into Robin's dark blue Civic Hybrid, the air felt thicker, laced with electricity just waiting for an outlet, the tension substantial enough for Robin to seriously reconsider allowing him to take her and Bailee to the hospital.

They had not spoken since Bailee had been strapped into the booster seat. Exhaustion had taken over the 5 year old and she was sound asleep in the back portion of the car, breathing in and out slowly, her soft pink lips forming an 'o', her dark fringe on eyelashes fluttering occasionally. Her tan legs hung limply above the floor of the car, a few red scratches evident. The image of her daughter hurting forced Robin to wish Dannielle Kelms had never existed.

She vaguely remembered Joel mentioning an older sister. A sister who left after high school to work in the modeling industry, the oldest child of a workaholic mother who found her job and her clients as the top lawyer in Long Island more entertaining and fulfilling that her two children, and a father, who thought his daughter was nothing more that a spoiled brat who wanted everything. Oh, if only Harold Kelms could see her now.

Rubbing her eyes absently, Robin wondered what the hell Dannielle was doing in Port Charles. The last she had heard, years earlier, she was working in Stockholm for an agency whose name alluded her. Robin wrinkled in disgust as she though about the connection she and Dannielle had. Joel, with the piercing green eyes. The same Joel she had coldly stared at in the morgue and turned her back on, walking away back to her warm home with her young daughter.

She sighed, resigned, and let her head relax against the headrest of her car, ignoring the tears trying to push their way up, not only from the fire burning within her leg like a wildfire, but as she though about how close she had come to losing the most important person in her life.

"Are you okay? Patrick asked as he put the keys in the ignition. Robin met his eyes only long enough to see the unmasked concern and worry there before letting her eyes slide shut. Was she okay? Let's see, his crazy ex fiancée just tried to kill her at a carnival and do god knows what with her daughter, she got shot in the leg, shot the volatile woman back, and more things she would rather forget.

She cleared her throat before her voice emerged in a throaty whisper. "I'm fine."

She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye, but ignored him as she buckled the seat belt. He sighed almost inaudibly as he pressed down on the pedal and pulled out of the narrow space the car had been wedged in.

The drive was silent, the only noises was the sound on a 311 song playing on the radio and the sound of breathing. Patrick's large hand reached to shift gears just as Robin reached to turn the radio up and their hands brushed against the other's. Robin quickly drew hers back as if his hand harbored some deadly fungus of some kind and felt her face turn scarlet. She averted his eyes and turned to look out of the window.

"Ah, shit." she murmured.

Patrick looked at her reflection in the side mirror. "What?"

She sighed. "I forgot to feed the dog." she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and pressed a number before hitting the talk button. It rang three times before someone answered.

"City Morgue." a voice announced on the other end.

"Spencer Cassadine, what did I tell you about that? Give me the phone."

"But mom--" the voice whined. "You gave it away!"

"I'm going to give _you_ away in a minute mister."

There was the sound of the boy handing the phone to his mother.

"Hello?"

"Emily, hey." Robin said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Robin. What's up?" Emily's voice much happier than it hand moments earlier. "Sorry, Spencer and Josh watched The Cat in the Hat earlier. I'm trying to teach them that telling people that they are calling the morgue when they answer the phone is very impolite but I guess his 6 year old brain doesn't comprehend that just quite yet."

Robin forced a laugh. "Listen, I need you to run over to my house. I'm on my way to GH. I didn't feed Zoey and you know how she likes to tear all of the furniture apart when she's not fed. You know where the spare key is."

"Sure, no prob. Wait--GH? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Robin--"

She sighed. "I'll survive. I'll tell you everything, just not over the phone though."

"Alright, but you _are_ telling me."

"Yes I know. Bye." Robin waited until Emily said goodbye and flipped her phone shut.

Patrick, listening to the entire exchange, eyed her carefully. "How's your leg?"

She sighed. "Feels like it's got a hunk of metal in it. Oh wait--" she said sarcastically. "Anyways, when did me and my welfare become a concern of yours, Dr. Drake?"

"Robin, now really isn't the best time to start fighting." he told her, looking pointedly in his mirror at the backseat.

"Well when would be a better time? When she is in high school? College? On her wedding day?"

Patrick looked at her. "Are you _trying_ to start something up?"

Robin opened the armrest and pulled out a bottle of water, breaking the seal and taking a long swig. "I don't even really have to try, Patrick. It's like we've got millions of ready made fights just waiting for us to initiate them."

"Well I don't want to fight right now, okay? So let's _not_ initiate one and try to stand being in the same car with each other." he snapped, emphasizing 'not' by slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

She took a breath and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just--I'm on edge right now and was taking it out on you. I mean it's not that you don't deserve it or anything, but you're right, it's not really the time."

Patrick bit down on his tongue and glanced sideways at her rigid frame, deciding against commenting on her apology.

They lapsed into silence once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dillon frowned as he inspected the handcuffs that kept him locked securely to the chair. Now, if he were someone like James Bond he could have had the cuffs of in no time. But, as it were, he was James Bond no more than the warehouse a Hilton hotel. He sighed and let his head drop back.

There was a clanging in the distance, like a chain or a lock being rattled, then the scratchy creaking of a door being pushed open. A tall, muscularly built man strode into the room. He had on a mask that eerily reminded him of Jigsaw or Freddy, and stared at him with cold gray eyes.

"Dillon? That is your name, no? Dillon Quartermaine?" the heavily accented voice asked.

"Um, yeah, that's my name." he replied eyeing the set of keys clipped to the man's belt.

The man saw where he was looking and snorted. "Don't even think about, kid. Even if you were to escape one of my men outside would gun you down before you could say 'home free'."

Dillon narrowed his eyes. "Why am I here?"

The man laughed again. "Now, if I told you that I would ruin the whole game, wouldn't it?"

Sighing, Dillon let his head rest against the chair once more.

"I'll be back later."

And with that the man strolled out, whistling the Cheers theme song, a small smile curving on his chapped lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nurse Miriam Kwalton swiftly stuck in needle inside the tube of the IV, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as she felt the eyes on her narrow.

"And what is that?" the person demanded.

Miriam stopped mid motion. "Morphine, for the pain. It's standard procedure when the patient has undergone trauma such as Miss…"

"Cook. Olivia Cook." the figure filled in quickly, frowning when the lights flickered briefly. "Is there a generator in the establishment?"

She nodded. "Of course. Two backup generators and a third in case one fails."

"Good…are you finished?" he asked the woman, who had ceased her movements and stood by the bed of the woman.

"Oh…u-uh yes, Mr.--do you have a last name?" Miriam inquired.

He chucked. "Yes ma'am, I do."

Miriam stared at him for another moment before pushing a lock of fiery hair behind her left ear. "Yes well, I'd better get going. Um, have a nice day."

She slinked from the room and the man stepped forward until his knees touched the side of the small bed. He looked at the woman on it.

"Ah, what did they do to you, angel?" he said softly, brushing a piece of her blonde tresses out of the woman's serene face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin glanced out of the corner of her left eye at the man driving her car. His eyes remained focused on the road, his face bathed in the rays from the setting sun only to be thrown into darkness a moment later. He briefly looked at her, his warm eyes lingering on her for a long moment, making her insides turn to mush.

The last time he looked at her like that had been the day before he left, when they were in the locker room after a late night surgery. Stealing kiss after kiss, touching her naughtily as her sighs reverberated around the room.

Robin caught herself, shutting down her brain and willing the walls to surround her once more and all thoughts of what she had had with Patrick to dissipate. She did not want deal with anything at the moment. She hadn't even truly insulted him yet. Shot him a glare. She had been polite, forcing smiles every now and then, turning around every once and a while to check on her sleeping daughter, her skinny legs poking out from the car seat, her head resting on the seatbelt, her tiny arms wrapped loosely around her lower midsection.

As the car hit a bump, it lurched forward almost sending Robin into the dashboard. She threw her arms in front of her to keep from ramming into the front of the car and steadied herself. There was shifting from the backseat as the little girl slowly woke up.

"M-mommy?" she groggily asked.

"Yeah? I'm right here, luv." Robin assured her. "Go back to sleep."

"Not tired." Bailee pouted, opening her eyes more fully and sticking her lower lip out.

Robin turned around to look at her child. "You were a few minutes ago." she pointed out.

"Yes. But that was a few minutes ago. It's a whole new sixty seconds and I plan to stay awake." Bailee retorted.

Robin eyed her drooping amber eyes. "Your choice."

The current song ended, and another one began. As Bailee recognized the tune, she leaned forward in her car seat and tugged on her mother's shirt.

"Mommy! Mommy, it's our song! Sing with me!"

Patrick glanced in the rearview mirror to see the excited face of the little girl as she continued pulling on Robin's tank top.

"Bai--" she began. sighing.

"Please?" Bailee begged, putting on the most pitiful, pouty faces known to man. "Mommy." she said softly.

Robin groaned as the strangely addictive lyrics spilled out of the speakers.

"Come on, please?" Bailee asked again, between singing the words to Gwen Stefani's "The Sweet Escape"

Robin rolled her eyes and joined in, as Bailee cheered and pumped her fist into the air. Patrick couldn't help but grin as he heard the two belting out the lyrics.

Come help me out/I need to get me out of this joint/Come on, let's bounce/Counting on you to turn me around/Instead of clowning around lets look for some common ground/So baby, time's getting a little crazy/

I've been getting a little lazy/ Waiting for you to come save me/I can see that you're angry/By the way that you treat me/Hopefully you don't leave me/Want to take you with me

"Patty, you have to sing too!" Bailee ordered him, catching a glimpse of his smile.

"What? No I don't." Patrick told her, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

"Uh huh." Bailee said indignantly. "Unless you're too scared to sing."

Patrick smirked. "You're only saying that to get me to sing. I'm not falling for it, sugar."

Bailee rolled her eyes. "Course you would think that. Actually, you're probably not that good of a singer, anyhow. Now if you're not gonna sing with mommy and me, shut your big old pie face and focus on driving."

"Bailee Madison." Robin admonished her gently, turning around in her seat to give her a look. "Behave."

She shook her head. "Don't look at me. Look at pie face over there. He started it all. Why don't you yell at him."

"Because Patrick is an adult and you are a five year old."

"But he doesn't act like one." Bailee pointed out.

Patrick looked at her again in the mirror. "How am I not acting like an adult?"

Bailee sighed in frustration. "How 'bout the moment anyone just happens to mention singing along to a very good song you get all defensive-y and jump to conclusions." she looked at Robin. "I think pie face is worse than Kyle. Way worse."

Robin rolled her eyes, deciding to focus on something else. "Patrick, just sing the stupid song." she told him.

He looked at Robin. "For the fifty millionth time--"

"There you go exaggerating. You said it twice" Bailee snorted.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Patrick frowned.

Bailee laughed, deepening her voice and crossing her arms. "For the fifty millionth time I will not sing the song because I'm afraid I'm afraid the other kids will make fun of me." she mimicked him.

He glared in the mirror. "You are going to be the death of me."

"I aim to please." Bailee smirked back.

"Are you sure that she's only five?" he asked, directing the question to Robin.

Robin shrugged slightly. "My mother says she's payback for the hell I put her through when I was a child."

Bailee leaned forwards once more. "Pattycakes, did you know mommy was friends with an alien? His name was…Casper?"

"Casey." Robin corrected.

"Casey. An alien named Casey." Bailee reiterated.

Patrick eyed Robin, who suddenly found her hangnail incredibly interesting. "An alien named Casey? Are we talking Mexican or--"

Before Robin could attempt an answer, Bailee spoke up again. "No, silly. From the planet Lumina." she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lumina?" Patrick echoed. "Saturn, maybe but I've never heard of a planet called Lumina. Are you sure this Casey wasn't mental or something?"

Robin, who was still examining her nail replied, without looking up, "Casey was very sane. He wanted a crystal, befriended my mother and me, and almost got me in loads of trouble. For a while it was the family joke. Lean back, luv."

Bailee pouted before falling against the car seat with a dull thud. "But I can't see you guys from down here."

"That would be the point of a backseat, Bails. Besides, if Patrick here decides to run into another pothole you just might fall through the window."

"Would it be fun?" Bailee asked.

Patrick cut in. "After they pulled all the little pieces of glass from that face of yours and after you get a cast or two and get used to the crutches."

"Casts are fun. I can pretend to be a movie star and let people sign my cast. But only if it's orange. Pink is to much of a monopolized girl color."

Robin shifted her leg, wincing as she rolled the window down slightly.

"Bailee, will you do mommy a favor and color or something."

"No crayons, remember." Bailee reminded. "I melted the last ones."

Robin frowned at the memory of trying to clean the red and blue crayon wax off her seat. "Well if you would have been more responsible and not left your crayons in the sun…"

"I'm five, I'm not supposed to be responsible." Bailee informed her.

"Yet you're using words like 'monopolized' and 'conclusions'." Patrick pointed out.

Bailee smiled sweetly. "I have a very extensive vocabulary."

Patrick grinned at the ease he was feeling, the naturalness of the situation. He looked at Robin, arching an eyebrow. "Do you let her read dictionaries, Miss. Scorpio?"

"It's Dr. Scorpio, and no, Drake, she reads thesauruses if you must know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four pictures. Four pictures of three women.

Beautiful.

Strong.

Independent.

The epitome of fortunate.

Of wealth.

He laid them all on the table like one would lay cards.

The first, an older woman with dark eyes, her hair falling past her shoulders in waves, her beauty striking. Her eyes were haunted, mysterious. Her features were well defined, a few lines on her still face.

Beautiful.

The next, a young woman that highly resembled the first. Her dark tresses pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were haunted like the first, captivating. There were highlights throughout her hair, a few tendrils escaping and falling down the side her of face. She seemed to be laughing about something, her eyes shining and mouth turned up into an open mouthed grin.

Beautiful.

The third of a child no more than eight. A younger photograph of the second woman. Short, curly hair and large brown eyes, her hands clasped almost in prayer, a smile gracing her delicate lips. Again, her eyes entrancing, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes looking away from the camera.

Beautiful.

And finally, his eyes fell on the fourth and last photograph, the most recent still. A very small child, her dark hair in pigtails on either side of her delicate face. A carefree look in her cinnamon eyes, her tiny pink lips in a smile, a single dimple on her cheek evident. None could deny the strong resemblance to the other women in the pictures. She was a tiny version of them, what they would look like at the age of four or five.

Beautiful.

He ran his fingers lightly over each photograph, stopping to trace the outlines of their faces.

Three women. Their faces captured for his viewing pleasure. But it was not enough. He wanted more. He wanted more than a few still photos of the dark haired, dark eyes beauties. He wanted them there, flesh and blood. In front of him so he could admire them up close.

Frustrated, the man's eyes closed. He almost had two of them. They were in reach of agents, there were pictures of them trying, and succeeding, in escaping.

He slammed his fist on the table, swiping his hand across it, sending the photos flying to floor before flipping the table, crashing it onto the floor. He froze, then got on his knees and collected the scattered pictures. He cradled them in his hands as if they were precious, and he vowed in a few months, weeks even, he'd have them with him.

He slowly walked to the shelf, taking down the box. Inside were even more pictures of the women so dear to him. He set the four photos back inside, smiling as he saw the grinning faces off all three posing as a family. The man felt as if their smiles, their happiness and joy were simple a result of the knowledge, the thought that he might interrupt their lives and sweep them up.

"You will have wonderful lives," he mumbled hoarsely, tracing the smile of one of the women. "I will shower you with anything, whatever your heart desires. Clothing, jewels, anything."

He picked up another and held it between his thumb and forefinger. He pressed a kiss to it. "soon," he murmured. "Soon I will have you all, and it was be as it should have been from the beginning. I'll never fail you. I will treasure you all like you deserve. You may not understand now, but you will. You shall." he paused. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin felt relieved as she saw the hospital approaching. The pain was becoming unbearable and wished she had followed her uncle's advice and taken a pain pill before she left. As Patrick pulled the car into the parking garage, Robin took a shuddering breath, all of a sudden feeling emotionally tired and drained. It felt like a struggle to even pull the towel out from under her leg and to drag herself out of the car. She pushed the door shut with her fingers before opening the door behind her, unstrapping her daughter from the belts holding her in.

Bailee wriggled out and hopped onto the pavement, immediately eyeing her mother's wound carefully. "It hurts." she informed her.

"Yes, I know." Robin told her.

"Only a little?" Bailee asked, tipping her face up to look into Robin's eyes.

Robin nodded. "Only a little."

"That's good." Bailee said. "I'm glad."

The sound of Patrick's door shutting interrupted the moment and Robin was startled when his arm slid around her as he helped her limp towards the elevator. He was just as surprised when Bailee's small warm hand slid into his own and he smiled at her. She smiled back. "Let's go."

They began walking, Robin tense at the feeling of his skin against hers. Years may have separated them, but the feeling, the reaction remained the same. He made her skin tingle with a touch, and she hated it. At least, she wanted to hate it.

Bailee pressed the up arrow with both of her thumbs, and Patrick instantly missed the feeling. _His daughter._ Even if he never would have known she existed, all she would have to do was touch him and he would know. The feeling. The same feeling he was getting from Robin's body so close to him. He honestly didn't think it would still be there, the emotion from having her near him. But in the past few days, he realized that even though they were different people, _they_ were, in a way, the same, though their relationship had been changed forever. And the small, doe eyed girl standing before him had no idea.

And maybe she never would. Never would know that there was a time where the words "Robin" and "Patrick" were usually never spoken without the other following it. When Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio were legends. Maybe she would never know him as her father. Maybe another man would. His blood boiled at the thought of his child calling another man 'Daddy'. It was then a decision was made. He would not leave Port Charles. He would not let what he left behind once slip through his fingers again.

No matter what is cost him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Georgie Jones huddled under a blanket at the PCPD, trying to stop her chattering teeth and thumping heart.

"Where's Robin? And Bailee?" she whispered to Lucky.

"On their way to GH." He told her. He reached out and touched her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Georgie."

She shivered again, before nodding her head. "It will."

Lucky took in her ashen face and wondered to himself if it would have been better to have sent her to GH with Robin. Too late now, she was brought in for questioning and was now waiting for Lulu to come and pick her up.

"Would you like another blanket? Hot chocolate? It's not the best, but it'll warm you up."

"Yes please to the chocolate." Georgie murmured, wringing her hands in the blanket. "I haven't had any in years, so taste isn't an issue."

Lucky nodded before rising from the seat across from her and disappearing into one of the rooms, removing his hand from her shoulder at the very last second. He returned a minute later with a white Styrofoam cup. He handed it to her and the warmth immediately seeped into her shaking hand.

"Thank you, Lucky." she told him, her eyes shining with tears.

Lucky smiled at her. "Don't. Anything for the commissioner's daughter, Robin's sister."

Georgie smiled back weakly. "Yeah. Any word yet on Dillon?" she asked hopefully, praying his answer would be different than the one she had received every other time she had asked someone, desperately looking for any new answers.

His heart broke for the woman before him. He shook his head. "None so far."

Her optimistic face fell and a tear escaped, sliding slowly and leisurely down her smooth right cheek.

"I'm sorry Georgie. But we've got everyone looking for him. We're going to find him. We won't stop until we do."

Georgie nodded, wiping her eyes. "I know. It's just…who would do something like this? Try to hurt us? Or is that a stupid question?"

Lucky watched more tears escape her glimmering eyes. "Like I don't know if Dillon's okay, if he's hurt…or if he's even--" she shuddered and breathed out the words haunting her. "alive, or if he's dead. They said they found….found his blood. Right?"

He nodded his head, watching her struggle to keep herself in control.

"And I'm so scared what I'll do if he isn't. Well, I guess that it would be fitting, wouldn't it?" she laughed hollowly. "It seems to be a rite of passage or something in this family." she sniffed. "Robin lost Stone, Maxie lost Jesse, and I guess I'm just supposed to lose Dillon."

"No." Lucky interrupted sternly. "Don't think that. You don't know that. Dillon is probably just fine. We've got our best men out looking for him, not to mention a few WSB and CIA agents. They're going to find Dillon, and he's going to be fine." he told her, trying to reassure the broken young woman he was faced with. She was Lulu's best friend, even after what had occurred between the two years before. Georgie and Lulu have turned out to be almost the next Liz and Emily, always together, getting into trouble and being their for the other when it got tough.

"But what if he's not?" she whispered heartbrokenly.

Lucky couldn't formulate a response to comfort her, so he did the only thing he could. He pulled the blonde into his arms, letting her sob into his shirt, holding her tightly to him as she let it all out. The fear, the worry, and anxiousness. Her fingers curled into the back of his shirt and he rocked her there, his heart in his throat at the thought of what losing the young Quartermaine would mean for the girl, who was like a sister, in his arms. And he silently wondered what more the Scorpio family could take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything was a haze. Flashes of images, running around a playground, giggling as she was chased by a smaller boy. The smoke of candles as they were blown out, sitting on a swing while a nanny pushed her. Swimming in a lake. Sitting in a tree house. Taking a test. Getting ready for a dance. The boy holding her as she cried of a broken heart. Laughing behind a teacher's back, slamming a locker door closed. Holding a diploma in her hand, and then an airplane ticket. Hugging the boy goodbye and she boarded a plane. The sight of London below her. The flash of a camera as she posed. Traveling the world, more flashes. Being signed. The phone conversation she had with her brother.

_Danny girl, what are you going to do with yourself?_

_What does it look like Joey? I'm becoming a model._

_A model. Really, Danny. _

_Sarcasm doesn't look good on you bro._

_Well you should see mom. Her daughter posing in Maxim. I swear she was going to blow her head when her client showed her the magazine._

_Really? I wish she would. Do the world a favor._

_Me too. Well, I've got to go. SATs are coming up. Love you, Danny girl._

_I love you too, Little Joey._

_Don't call me little, Dan. Bye._

_Bye, Joe._

Another phone call, a week later, telling her that her baby brother was dead. The feeling of loss, grief. Then more phone calls, something about debts. Meeting an agent. Her first day. Seeing the face of the woman who killed her only sibling.

Feeling as if she had been submerged in ice water, she jumped, sitting up, then flying back down as the pain enveloped her. She stifled what would sound like a half scream, half sob and let the tears run down her face.

Bitch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator doors screeched open and Patrick helped Robin inside. Bailee slipped in with them and, without being told, pressed the level of the ER. She leaned back against Robin's uninjured side, burrowing her face in her shirt. Robin gently ran her fingers through her ponytails, taking her hand and tracing the word 'luv' on the tiny palm. Bailee smiled at her and traced the same word on Robin's, kissing her wrist.

The doors opened once again and the familiar smell of hospital greeted them. Bailee stepped out first, waiting for Robin and Patrick to follow her as she grabbed her mother's hand, squeezing it and releasing it.

"We need a doctor and a stretcher, she's been shot." Patrick called out, smiling in satisfaction as one of the nurses wheeled a gurney towards them.

"That isn't necessary." she informed him hotly.

"Believe what you want, Robin, but you're being rolled to your room." Patrick answered, helping her up onto it.

She glared at him. "Have them page either Liz or Jess Kubitsky, one of them can watch over Bailee until I get back."

"That isn't necessary." he said, echoing her earlier words. "I'm perfectly capable of handling Bailee."

Robin shot him a look. "Page either Liz or Jess."

They began rolling her down the hall, and she soon disappeared from view.

Patrick looked for Bailee, who was sitting in a chair with another child, chatting while looking at a magazine.

"Damn that kid moves fast." He looked towards the Nurses Station, debating whether or not to do as Robin had asked and have one of the other women paged.

His eyes traveled between Bailee and the island-like counter. He made his decision, walking over and sitting on the couch. Bailee noticed him and got up from the chair, slinking over to him and plopping down next to him.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer.

He nodded, smiling. "Mommy's going to be just fine."

Bailee looked at him. Alright, Pattycakes. And I take back the pie face comment. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Good." Bailee said. Her eyes twinkled as she reached down onto the table and grabbed a book, throwing it onto his lap. "Read."

He looked down at the book, Katie's Adventure At Blueberry Pond, and sighed, opening the cover and reading.

"Katie loved her new house. She loved having her very own room. She loved the family room with its cozy fireplace. She loved the big yard to play in. And she especially loved Blueberry Pond down the road. She had never lived near a pond before."

Patrick couldn't help a smile the crept onto his face as Bailee scooted even closer to examine the pictures, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her tiny body and pulled her even closer, his eyes trained on the book, oblivious to the world around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu Spencer rushed through the doors of the PCPD. She scanned the area for a minute before catching sight of her close friend sitting with her brother.

"Georgie!" she called. The blonde looked up in time to see Lulu zigzag between desks and drop to her knees in front of her.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you okay?" Lulu held the younger girl's tear streaked face between her hands.

Georgie wiped a tear and nodded meekly. "Physically, yeah. But Dillon…" she broke off. "No one knows where he is, of if he's okay. He came in because he was worried about me after talking to Robin. He's missing because he cares about me." brushing fresh tears from her face, Georgie smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm just a weepy mess right now. I'm just so scared for Dillon."

Lulu nodded. "I know. All we can do…is pray. Pray that he's okay and comes back safely."

"Yeah, you're right." Georgie whispered. "Can we go?" she asked Lucky.

He nodded, glad the Lulu was able to be there and take care of Georgie.

"I'll tell Mac you've left. Where are you headed?" Lucky asked his sister.

"Home." Lulu said, glancing at Georgie. "Unless you want to go back to your place."

Georgie shook her head. "No. I-I can't go back there. Not right now." she sniffled. "I'll just see Dillon."

"Okay, to my place it is. Let's go." Lulu stood, holding an arm out to Georgie. She took it gratefully and the two walked out of the station, arm in arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes and three stories later, Bailee Scorpio was seated in Patrick's lap, reading _Goodnight Moon_ to him. After the first story, she had taken charge, accusing him of reading too slow and insisting that she show him how. Amused that a five year old was berating his reading skills, he allowed her to read the next book, _The Jolly Mon_, to him.

He was beginning to wish he hadn't.

Bailee imitated all of the voices, lowering her voice for the men, making it higher for the women. She then proceeded to make him hold the book as she pretended to strum the guitar like the Jolly Mon, singing the song from the book and holding an imaginary guitar. She took extra time with the pictures, pointing out little details like the funny expression the girl made as she broke the champagne glass against the boat.

The elevator doors opened and Alexis Davis stepped out with her two daughters, Kristina and Molly. They had changed quite a bit since Patrick had seen them last. Kristina was now almost 10, tall with long, sleek brown hair and gray-green eyes. Her left hand was positioned on her hip while the right was holding a bloody cloth to her nose. Molly was around 6 ½, her dark blonde hair slightly curly on the ends and pulled into a high ponytail. Alexis spoke briefly to a nurse, who handed paperwork to fill out. She and the girls sat on one of the couches when Molly noticed Bailee.

"Mommy, look, Bailee is here!" Molly chirped excitedly. Alexis looked up and saw Patrick and Bailee, who was currently kneeling on the couch, pretending to be the moon.

"Well hello, Bailee. I didn't know you were here." Alexis smiled, eyeing Patrick.

Bailee smiled, jumping off the couch and hugging the older woman. "Mommy's leg got hurt so Pattycakes and I took her to the hospital."

"Ah," Alexis said, hugging the girl back. "Pattycakes?"

"Mommy's friend" Bailee informed her. "I'm teaching him how to read right."

"Hi Molly!" Bailee waved.

"Hi, Bailee." Molly grinned. "Mommy, can Bailee and I go look at the fish?" Molly asked.

Alexis looked sternly at the girls. "As long as you don't touch the glass or tap it."

"We won't." Bailee promised as Molly batted her eyelashes.

"Fine." Alexis sighed. "But if anything happens I'm not paying for the damages."

"Okay!" Molly and Bailee chirped simultaneously, rushing off to the other side of the waiting area where a large aquarium stood.

Kristina switched hands and wiped her right on her jean skirt, flipping through an issue of CosmoGirl.

"So Patrick…" Alexis began nonchalantly, scrutinizing him from behind her glasses. "What brings you to Port Charles after five years?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lulu unlocked the door to the Spencer house and stepped in, shutting the door behind Georgie and locking both locks and arming the security system. Georgie walked over to the couch and flopped down, and she was followed shortly by Lulu.

Without saying a word, Georgie pulled a blanket down and threw it over herself and Lulu and rested her head on her friend's shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around Georgie, Lulu reached for the remote control, flipping on the television. The 8 o'clock news report was on, and it seemed that every station was eager to report the story of the night, trying to figure out what had happened by pumping all the information they could out of the police officers involved in the case.

"_And now an update on the recent events that took place tonight at the County Fair. I am being told that at least two are critically wounded, one dead, and another, Dillon Hornsby Quartermaine, son of Tracy Quartermaine and grandson of Edward and the late Lila Quartermaine has gone missing from the scene. Police say--"_

Feeling Georgie tense, Lulu quickly changed the station, flipping through the many different channels before settling on _The Parent Trap_.

Neither girls moved, getting lost in the film as a much younger Lindsay Lohan skinny dipped in a lake. Neither made a single crack about the Disney channel nor the lead actress, staying quiet as the TV's sounds echoed throughout the living room.

Their hands were entwined, solid as the darkness overtook the city.

TBC….


End file.
